My Dirty Little Secret
by Alexia Gemini Potter
Summary: Alex -OC- is interested in Boys. Harry is interested in keeping Alex AWAY from boys. A deep conection, a secret affair and a dangerous obsession. Only one year left. Can Harry keep his sister in line?
1. Friends are Off Limits

-AN- This story just came out of nowhere for me so I decided to try something new. It's a 7th year that's actually normal. I decided the background would be Harry defeated the Dark Lord 6th year and blah blah blah and now all is well and he can finish his school year normally….to some extent. It's mainly about Alex. Because well…I write about her a lot

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Alex bounced down the stairs happily as she hummed a tune to herself. Today was a good day, she decided. She smiled happily as she sat down next to her brother, Harry.

"Good morning." She sang.

The other occupants of the table stared at her in disbelief, as did Harry.

"What's got into you?" Ron asked, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

Alex silently gagged herself as egg spewed out of the corner of his mouth. She was certain she was the only one who had noticed.

Shaking her head slightly she came to her senses. "Oh, nothing. Just a beautiful day."

All the Weasley boys, and Harry, who were the only ones at the table at the time, looked outside. It was raining.

Alex breathed in deeply. "Beautiful." She repeated.

"You've gone mental." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Alex got up from the table with a laugh. "Boys." She muttered.

Alex stood beside the back door and smiled happily. She loved being here at the Burrow with the Weasley's. It was the only home she ever loved being in. Happiness just radiated throughout the place.

"RON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ginny's furious screams came from up the stairs.

Ron's eyes widened in horror as he realized an escape plan hadn't been thought of when he rigged a dung bomb over the bathroom door, knowing that Ginny was inside taking a shower.

He looked nervously around him. Fred and George were laughing hysterically and Harry was thinking of a way to stall Ginny.

"I'll um…I'll run up there and stall." Harry said quickly.

Ron looked at him with wide eyes. "Harry she's naked!"

Ginny was already at the bottom of the stairs, still wrapped in a soggy towel. Dripping with dung bomb residue. She glared over to Ron.

He swallowed hard. "Harry did it."

Harry's eyes widened. "HEY! It was your idea!"

Ginny, without saying a word, grabbed the nearest shoe she could find, walked over to Ron and smacked him over the head with it. She angrily looked at Harry.

"I oughta whack you too!" She threatened. She loosened a little. "But I won't."

Harry smiled as Ginny walked off and back up the stairs. Alex laughed and shook her head as she heard the water running again in the shower.

She slipped outside with no one noticing. Breathing in the fresh, foggy air, Alex sighed dreamily.

She loved the smell of wet grass. It was so earthy and real. "It doesn't get much better than this." She whispered to herself, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Sneaky Alex. I don't think anyone noticed you leaving but me."

Alex jumped. "Fred?" She asked as she tried to calm her breathing.

He smiled and looked out over the yard.

She smacked him. "Don't DO THAT!" She grabbed her chest. "You scared me."

Fred laughed. "It really is beautiful out here. You were right."

She smiled, loosening up again. "It is." Standing with her arms crossed she looked over at Fred. He wasn't paying attention to her. She smiled as she watched him look across the land, rain pouring over everything.

He looked over at her. Blushing she looked away quickly.

"So, uh, how's the business?" She asked casually.

He shrugged. "It's alright, but we're going to take a year off."

Alex looked startled as she turned to him. "What? Why?"

Fred shrugged. "We're going to finish our last year of school. George and I."

Alex nodded. "That's good. I know your mum would enjoy that."

Fred laughed. "She's beyond thrilled. It'll be weird though, being in the same year as you and everyone." He nudged her playfully. She smiled and leaned into him, pushing him back.

"Well, I don't blame you for wanting to leave in the first place. That's for certain."

Fred nodded. "Aren't you cold?"

Alex rubbed at her arms. "No." She lied. She wanted to stay here forever, looking at the falling rain. The wind blew slightly, making Alex shiver. The rain began to get a little lighter.

Fred stood silently for a moment, a smile spreading across his face. He couldn't understand why but her presence just made things so much more…. He stopped himself. He couldn't like Alex. That was just unheard of! She was Harry's sister. That's sacred. Alex was staring at him again. He looked over nervously.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she looked him over.

He smiled. "Yea. I'm fine."

Alex scooted closer to him, making Fred even more nervous. Getting closer she smiled. Just before he opened his mouth Alex went under his arm and opened the door.

"You're right after all. It is pretty cold." Alex smiled prettily and walked through the door, leaving Fred staring and tingly all over.

He leaned against the house. This was not good. Fred repeated, I cannot date my friend's sister, over in his head.

"OY!" George called. "FRED! Get in here!"

He let one last breath of air out before shaking his head free of any thought, and then walked back into the house.

George was standing by the staircase. "Come on then, let's start packing."

Fred nodded. This was going to be one hell of a school year.

As Fred and George walked up the stairs Harry dragged Alex aside.

"What was that about?" He asked nosily.

"None of your business." Alex said defensively. "We were just talking."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Harry just because I talk to guys, does not mean I want to sleep with them." Alex put her hands on her hips, getting thoroughly annoyed by Harry's attitude.

"I wasn't saying anything like that." He mumbled. "I just…not with any of the….well you know."

"None of your friends. I know." Alex rolled her eyes. "I swear, I might as well be a lesbian."

Harry's eyes widened.

"I'm not Harry. Merlin, get a grip." Alex began to walk off.

"Do you like him?" Harry asked, trying to act casual.

"Harry. We were just talking." Alex sighed and shook her head. "You're such a dip sometimes." Alex walked off, heading for the staircase.

"Alex!" Harry called after her. "You didn't answer the question!"

She turned. "You're so paranoid. That's annoying." Alex smiled and walked up the stairs.

Harry shook his head. It was one thing for Alex to have a boyfriend, but he wasn't sure he could handle it if he were a Weasley. He banished the thought. Alex wasn't dense. She knew he would feel awkward. Harry sighed in relief as the rational thoughts kicked in. She wouldn't do that to him. Harry smiled. If he was lucky enough she wouldn't date at all.

Harry's smile grew as he walked up the stairs. "We'll just keep thinking that thought." He muttered to himself. Alex, not dating. That was the greatest thought in the world.


	2. Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 2

* * *

Fred lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, listening to the steady drumming of the rain beating off the roof.

He couldn't get her off his mind. WHY? He tried to banish it, tried to think of other girls, but he couldn't seem to focus on anything else. Fred rubbed his eyes furiously. This was not good. He twisted his head to look at the clock next to George's sleeping figure. It was nearly two in the morning. He groaned. Why couldn't it be someone he was able to like? It was just weird with Alex. She was always around. Like a sister. _A really hot, beautiful, loving, caring sister…._ Fred shook his head. He had to stop doing that. A noise caught his attention. He sat up and strained his ears to hear it again. It was coming from outside. He stood up and went to his window. Was that splashing?

He looked down out of his window and tried to see. There was a small figure in the middle of the yard, playing in the rain using the moon as her light.

Fred smiled, he knew it was her.

He walked out of the room, tip-toeing, making sure he didn't make any noise. Walking out of the back door he leaned against the house, out of the rain, watching Alex spin in circles.

"You're crazy." He called over to her.

She stopped. Alex smiled as she saw who it was. "I'm not crazy! You're crazy for not enjoying this!"

"It's two in the morning Alex, what are you doing?" Fred realized he probably should have put on a shirt. His pajama bottoms weren't holding any heat what so ever.

She walked over to him, soaking wet. She stood next to him out of the rain and started ringing out her hair.

"It was too good to pass up." She said breathlessly. "It's just so nice to have no one out here, just enjoying the night," She stuck her hand back out in the rain and felt the cool water run over her hand. "And mother nature, of course."

Fred chuckled. "You're going to get sick."

Alex waved her hand carelessly. "Not a chance. I take my vitamins." She grinned up at him as she bent over to take off her shoes. "Hey Fred?" She asked, ringing out her socks.

"What do you want?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Her smile widened a pleading smile. "Can you get me a towel?" She asked sweetly.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to her. "Sure." He walked back inside to find Ginny's large beach towel she usually left lying around. Finally finding it he brought it back out to Alex. He stopped and put the towel up above his eyes so he couldn't see her, shocked.

"Um…A-Alex?" Fred said nervously.

Alex smiled. "Sorry, it was too cold to have them on."

She wasn't wearing her pants. Instead Fred had a full visual of Alex's red lacey boy shorts that hugged her curves quite nicely.

He swallowed hard.

Alex grabbed the towel and held it around her, completely covering her.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "I really appreciate it. I didn't want to track water in the house."

Fred tried to smile. "What if I hadn't been here?"

Alex shrugged. "I would have had to track water in the house I suppose." Grinning, she carried her wet pants, shoes and socks with her into the house.

"Um, goodnight." Fred said, putting a hand behind his head. He couldn't figure out what he should be doing at that point.

Half way up the stairs Alex stopped. "Good night." She smiled then continued on her journey to Ginny's room.

Fred could only imagine what she was doing up there, in her red lacey underwear.

* * *

Alex smiled and leaned against the door as she shut it. She quickly examined the room to make sure Ginny was still sleeping. Hermione hadn't come this summer. She was stuck with her parents until tomorrow, the day they all left for Hogwarts one last time. 

She sighed, getting side tracked. She couldn't believe it was her last year at school. The past six years were, needless to say, hectic. Alex was ready for one quiet year at school, at last.

"Alex?" Ginny said groggily, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes. "Alex are you in your underwear?"

Alex bit her lip. "Yea, sorry I forgot I wasn't wearing pants."

"Again?" Ginny teased.

Alex threw her pillow at Ginny and laughed. Quickly she dried off and got into dry clothes.

"What were you doing?" Ginny asked through a yawn.

Alex got on her cot and lay down. "Just playing in the rain." She said simply. She could hear Ginny shaking her head in judgment.

"You're crazy." She said, rolling over.

Alex laughed. "Yea, I tend to hear that a lot."

She stared up at the ceiling, wondering. Alex finally drifted off to sleep as the last of the rain began to wither down, and finally stop.

* * *

The next morning was crazy, as usual. Fred and George cheerily set out to the car first, arm and arm, singing some sort of random song they made up. 

"They're in a good mood." Ron said sleepily. He yawned and dragged his trunk out after Harry.

Alex laughed. "Aren't they always?"

Harry nodded. "Unfortunately."

Ginny brought up the rear and shut the door behind them. Molly and Arthur were already waiting. "Lucky you guys, this is the last you have to deal with this nonsense."

Alex fell back and put an arm around her shoulder. "Oh but it's so much fun." She said wistfully.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "One more bloody year." She mumbled.

There were two cars this time. Molly and Arthur stood beside each and looked at the six children in front of them.

"Alright." Molly looked them over. "Fred, Ginny and Alex. You're with me."

Fred frowned playfully. "But mmmuuuummmmm. You're putting me in a whole car full of GIRLS?"

Molly laughed. "That's your punishment."

Fred looked around, confused. "What? What did I do?"

Molly waved her finger. "Nothing yet."

Fred sighed and climbed into the back, Alex and Ginny on either side of him.

"Mum it smells like flowers back here!" He complained as she shut him in. Alex laughed.

"At least we don't smell like dung bombs." Ginny frowned.

Alex nodded. "This is very true."

Fred shifted uncomfortably. He looked over to Alex. Smiling up at him she blushed a little.

"Alright group, let's get a move on." Molly announced as Arthur took off in the car in front of her. "I'm so glad you're going back to school." Molly said happily, looking back at Fred.

He nodded. "Yea. Great." He mumbled. It would definitely be interesting, he thought, looking out of the window. He looked backed to Alex and smiled. Most definitely.


	3. An Awkward Ride

Chapter 3

* * *

Alex had never had a more awkward car ride in her life. All she could think about was Fred and the heat she could feel pulsating off of his body. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Alex knew she had a crush on him for a while now, but never really noticed how bad until this very moment. All she wanted to do was lay her head on his shoulder and breathe in deeply. She gave him a sideways glance. Fred was trying so hard to look distracted. Alex inwardly smiled to herself. She knew he was resisting it. Alex had never really experienced the knowledge of knowing a guy liked her. She was always used to Seamus hitting on her, but that didn't count. It was just Seamus. He hit on everybody. She bit her lip, thinking deeply about this. She knew they couldn't date, and that made her frown. It was so unfair. The one time she finally likes a guy and he likes her but refuses to admit it, she can't do anything about it!

A sudden thought hit her.

_Unless nobody knew about it…._

She stopped her bad thoughts immediately. She couldn't do that. She couldn't parade around school as if nothing were happening, but secretly have a boyfriend.

The thought was suddenly tantalizing. Almost hot.

She looked around the car nervously, trying to fixate her attention on something outside. They were pulling into the Train Station. She sighed in relief. Alex would be able to lose him for a while on the train. What she needed was to be away from him. The thoughts would mostly stop if she weren't near him. Mostly.

Getting out of the car she spotted Harry and Ron. That's what she needed. She needed to absorb herself in her everyday routine and get back on with her life. She fell in sync with her brother and best friend.

Boarding the train, she hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasely goodbye and followed her brother into a cozy little compartment in the middle of the train.

"Finally." Ron said as the train began to move. "I thought we would never get out of here."

Harry nodded. "I'm hungry; I probably should have eaten another waffle before we left."

Alex laughed. "Another one? You had four already!" She smiled.

"Yea well, I like waffles." Harry said defensively.

Alex brought out a notebook and a pencil to keep herself occupied for a while. She was about to start sketching when Ron grabbed the pencil from her.

He looked at it strangely.

"Oh come on Ron, I know you know what a pencil is." Alex said disbelievingly.

"Yea, but I never get to see them." He said in awe.

Alex laughed and grabbed it back. "Back off, I'm sketching."

Ron leaned over her shoulder to watch.

She stopped and looked over; her nose was almost touching his. "Ron. Personal bubble."

He smiled. "Sorry." He turned to Harry. "So who are you picking for a Quidditch Captain to live on your legacy after we leave?"

Harry shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it yet."

Alex zoned off to leave the two boys to talk about Quidditch. This was what she missed. The normalcy it all had. At least, normal to Alex.

There was a knock at the compartment door and Ginny came in. Harry got red in the face and scooted over so she could sit down.

She giggled and sat next to him. Ron looked like he could gag.

"What do you want Gin?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes.

She shrugged her pretty little shoulders. "Nothing. Just stopping by."

Alex waved to her silently and went back to sketching. She had the base of a tree starting so she thought she would just go with it.

Ginny looked to Harry. "How are you Harry?"

He stumbled on his words. "I'm…I'm fine."

Ron coughed his fake cough and looked up at her through glaring eyes.

She sighed. "I guess I'll leave now." She patted Harry on the head. "Bye Harry."

When the compartment door shut Ron looked up at him with a smirk.

"What?" Harry asked defensively, trying to keep cool.

"Oh yea cause that wasn't obvious at all." Alex said, not looking up from her drawing.

Ron laughed. "You have a thing for Ginny?"

Harry looked a little sheepish. "Um. Well, I don't know….if you-"

Ron put up a hand and shrugged. "Just don't make her cry. I'd have to kill you."

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't do that."

Ron nodded. "Yea, I know."

Alex felt nauseous. Ron was so accepting that his sister was going to be dating, and Harry was still stuck in the 50's where women had no say in anything. This was ridiculous. Why did she even care what he thought?

She looked up at him. Harry was looking down at his feet trying to carry on the Quidditch talk.

She sighed. _Because he was her only family, and the thought of hurting him in any way choked her inside._

"Bollocks." She muttered silently to herself.

She stood and stretched, leaving her half finished tree on her seat. "I'll be back; I just need to walk or something. I think I'll go see where Hermione is."

"She's up in the Head Girl and Head Boy compartment." Ron said with a shallow green look on his face.

"Oh yea." Alex smiled. "I'll tell her you said hi." She teased.

Ron pushed her out the door. Alex stumbled as the door shut behind her. She stumbled, of course, onto something solid.

Steadying herself she looked up to apologize.

She sighed. "Oh it figures."

Fred laughed. "Um, hi."

"Sorry, Ron pushed me." Alex tried to explain.

He nodded. "He's been a little pushy lately."

"It's because he has a crush on Herm-"Alex began to say loudly through the door.

Ron cut her off. "I DO NOT!"

Alex laughed. "I was just about to go find her." She said, turning to Fred.

"Oh, well then I'll come back later." Fred rand a nervous hand through his hair.

Alex looked down the hall and then behind Fred. "Were you looking for me?" She asked slyly.

Fred waved his arms around. "Oh I don't know, I mean, it's just that, I could have…but you know."

Alex smiled. "Oh."

"Oh?" Fred stopped moving and put his hands in his pockets.

Alex giggled. She turned back to the compartment and heard Harry still talking. _Good, _she thought to herself. She was worried Harry had heard her flirting.

She grabbed Fred's hand and nodded towards the back of the train. Passing the last compartment there was a small overhang that left it in a small shadow.

"Why were you looking for me then?" Alex smiled, arms crossed. She leaned against the wall; Fred was blocking her from view with his large frame.

She continued to smile as he searched for the words.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair again. "I-I just…"

"Yes?"

Fred sighed and realized there were no words to describe what he was feeling. He grabbed Alex tightly, gently kissing her lips, taking her completely by surprise. Backed against the wall, hidden in the shadows, she kissed him back with all the passion she could.


	4. I Want Candy

Chapter 4

* * *

"Whoa." Alex muttered, breathing heavily as their embrace slackened. She leaned against the wall again, looking up at the ceiling. "What was that?"

Fred tried to slow his breathing. "I'm sorry I-"

"Why are you sorry?" Alex looked up at him with her large green eyes. "I didn't exactly refuse you…"

Fred smiled. "I know, I just…this shouldn't-"

Alex nodded, hanging her head. "I know."

She looked up at him again, longing to feel his lips on hers already. She bit her bottom lip.

"That was uncalled for, so that's why I should apologize." Fred went on. "It was out of line."

Alex laughed. "Fred, please. I'm not a child." She pushed past him.

"Alex wait."

She smiled and turned to face him. She was obviously not happy.

"I…I don't know what to say." Fred scratched the back of his head and darted his eyes around his surroundings. He was at a complete loss for words. All he knew was that he shouldn't be kissing his friend's sister.

Alex crossed her arms. "Fred. I like you. You wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't like me back."

Fred tried to avoid showing how nervous he was. He failed miserably.

She smiled sadly and uncrossed her arms. "You shouldn't apologize for what just happened. Apparently it meant nothing anyways."

She turned around again and walked off to find Hermione. Fred stood in the shadow of the hall and leaned his head backwards onto the wall. He wished he could make Alex understand. She knew that they couldn't be involved.

Why were women so frustrating!?

* * *

Alex slid into the compartment as she saw Draco leaving it. She looked around to make sure no one saw as she shut the door behind her.

Hermione looked up in surprise. "Alex! Oh it's good to see you! Sorry I haven't been very social." She looked around and waved her hand to show her excuse.

Alex nodded. "Yea I understand. Head Girl duties giving you the run around then?"

Hermione laughed. "You have no idea."

"And working with Draco?" Alex said with a sly smile, sitting down across from her.

Hermione choked on her spit. "Oh god, Alex that's just wrong. Ew."

Alex laughed. "I knew it couldn't be that much fun."

"Ugh, no. All he talks about is being stuck with a filthy muggle-lover and how it affects his poor social life." Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically. "It's been so horrid-"

Hermione stopped as Alex burst into laughter. She sighed, almost annoyed.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the word 'horrid.'

"Sorry, sorry." She said, trying to control herself. "I can't help it."

Hermione shook her head. "I know. ANYWAYS. As I was saying-"

Alex shook her head as Hermione continued to talk. She could honestly say she didn't hear a thing that Hermione was talking about, but when Hermione started on a rant, no one really listened anyways.

Alex's mind kept drifting back to ten minutes ago. She had felt the urge in his embrace, the heat of his lips, his skin against hers. She frowned. She knew she was being a little over dramatic with him, but she couldn't help it. She really wanted more.

"Alex? Ugh. You haven't been listening again." Hermione crossed her legs and arms in defense.

Alex shook her head. "Sorry, thoughts are elsewhere right now."

Hermione nodded. "I can tell. What are the boys up to?"

Alex shrugged. "I left them to talk about Quidditch season, of course." She laughed.

Hermione shook her head. The compartment door began to open again. Malfoy stepped in and jumped when he saw Alex sitting in his seat.

"Oh great. You made it a party." He sneered over to Hermione.

She gave him a cheeky smile as he sat down next to Alex.

"Potter." He nodded.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Malfoy." She returned curtly.

"Away from your brother and the Weasel King for once? How does it feel to breathe?" Draco said with a laugh.

Alex took a deep breath. Suddenly her face changed and her nose wrinkled. "Oh god it smells like pompous brat in here."

Hermione bent over in a fit of laughter as Draco got up, furious.

"You're all alike." He said vehemently.

"Tell Summer I said hi." Alex said happily.

He glared at her.

Alex laughed as he walked out of the compartment in a rush.

Hermione sat back up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I love it when he's angry. It gives me a nice cozy feeling inside." She said with a chuckle.

Alex laughed. "That's my favorite part too."

Alex stayed with Hermione for a while, thankful she wasn't enduring more Quidditch talk with Harry and Ron.

When the clouds started darkening Alex took her leave. The trolley would be on its way soon and she had a sweet craving that wouldn't go away.

Alex walked into Harry and Ron's compartment and sat down with a sigh.

"That took way too long." Harry complained. He and Ron had run out of things to talk about.

She shrugged. "You know how we girls are. We talk forever."

Ron nodded. "You bet you do. That's your plotting time."

"Plotting time, Ron?" Alex said with a laugh.

He nodded seriously. "Girls are scheming. All the time. I swear you all get together and plot your evil ways for the school year."

Alex shook her head. Before she could answer there was a tap at the door. Fred and George came in and sat down next to Harry, across from Ron and Alex.

"We're bored." George stated simply.

Fred didn't say anything; he couldn't even look up at Alex. She frowned. This was beyond awkward.

"Anything from the Trolley dears?" A cart full of candy stopped right in front of the door. Alex, excited, jumped up. The compartment felt a lot smaller since she was the shortest one there. The boys all had long legs and it was hard for Alex to get to the front. She finally managed a leg in between the wall and Ron, and the other over Fred. She tried not to laugh as her ass was basically in his face. _Serves him right, _she thought with a grin.

"I would like a chocolate frog, and a sucker." Alex pointed to a pink lollipop in the center of all the candy. "It doesn't bite, right?" She asked nervously.

The woman smiled and shook her head. "No, just got in some muggle candy, they're just plain sugar."

"Oh good, my favorite." Alex smiled as she paid the woman, and took her treats. She maneuvered back to her seat.

She looked up. They were all staring at her.

"What?" She looked around again. "What? I wanted candy!"

They all shook their heads and watched as she unwrapped the sucker. Fred wanted to shoot himself.

She watched his reaction as she popped the candy into her mouth. _This was too easy,_ She thought horribly.

"What flavor is that anyways?" Harry asked, not noticing the intensity rising in the compartment.

"Cotton Candy." She said, twirling it in her mouth. She sucked off the juice with her lips and smiled. "It's really good."

Fred's leg started to twitch nervously. George was leaning over to see what Ron was doing, and Harry was eyeing the chocolate frog.

Alex laughed and threw it to him. "My twin senses were tingling."

He laughed. "I can't help it, I like chocolate frogs."

Alex eyed Fred one last time with a tantalizing stare. Alex wanted him more than she had ever thought she could want a guy in her life. And not just physically. There was something about Fred that just drove her senses completely haywire. He'd see past the difficulties eventually, Alex thought to herself, _hopefully._


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5

* * *

It was bad enough thinking about him constantly, but now she actually had to be NEAR him too. She really wished they hadn't chosen to go back to school this year. Alex rested her head on the table in front of her. Classes had begun, and Alex still had a problem.

Harry nudged her. "Do you understand any of this?" He whispered to her as he tried to follow History of Magic.

"Huh?" Alex said, still looking down.

Harry sighed in frustration. "Alex, pay attention. You're usually good at this stuff."

Alex smiled. "Yea so I can help you."

Ron leaned over from her other side. "Duh."

She laughed and looked up. Fred and George were in the seats behind them, she could feel his eyes on her neck. She shivered and used all of the willpower she possessed to not look behind her. She focused on the board in front of her. The same old ghost teaching the study, droning on and on as always. She bit the end of her quill thoughtfully, jotted down a few notes and rested her head on her hand.

Harry quickly scribbled what she wrote. He stopped mid-sentence as he realized she wrote, I KNOW NOTHING, STOP COPYING ME.

She smiled as Harry furiously scratched out what he had written. "Not funny." He mumbled.

Alex giggled. "Yea it was."

Summer, from the row in front of Alex leaned backwards and passed her a note. Smiling her beautiful smile she waved to Harry and Ron.

Alex quickly unfolded it.

_Hey you, sorry I haven't been talking to you lately. Draco and I are…well we're having some problems. He really is a pompous brat isn't he? Well anyways, hopefully I'll see you later. _

Alex smiled. She loved hanging out with Summer. She wasn't like any Slytherin she ever knew.

Harry leaned in, trying to pay attention. The room was stifling hot. Finally class ended and the Professor dismissed them. Alex stood up and stretched. Harry jumped in front of her.

"ALEX!" He said, looking around.

She was confused. "What?"

He pointed to her robe. It was open, because of how hot it was, and she noticed Harry was pointing at her uniform skirt. It was several inches too small.

"I thought you got that fixed?" Harry said, hands on his hips. He looked over his shoulder; Ron and Hermione were leaning against the door waiting. Harry forcefully shut Alex's robes for her.

Alex laughed. "Relax Harry; I wear this stupid thing all day." Alex motioned to her robe as she buttoned it back up. "It was too hot."

"Yea well I'm surprised because you're not EVEN WEARING ANYTHING!" Harry got red in the face as they walked out the door.

"You know, you need to calm down." Alex said, getting annoyed. "I'm not five years old Harry. Last time I checked I was only two minutes younger than you."

Harry scowled. "You could at least act like a lady."

Ron began laughing but was cut off immediately by Hermione. She shook her head.

Alex stopped. "You could stop acting like our father." She snapped. "We didn't grow up having one; I'd appreciate if you would stop trying to control me." She walked ahead of them and quickly up to the Common Room, deciding to skip dinner.

Harry shook his head and began walking towards the Great Hall.

"Harry…" Hermione began.

He cut her off. "No Hermione. She can't keep control of her life; it's not my fault I'm trying to help. She wants her space then she can have it."

Ron stood awkwardly in between them. "I wonder if they'll have pudding tonight."

Hermione glared at him.

He shrugged defensively. "It's a simple question."

She shook her head and followed Harry. "You could at least talk to her."

Harry stopped. "Drop it Hermione."

She threw up her hands in defeat and sat down. "You obviously don't know how to handle women." She muttered.

* * *

Alex sat down in front of the fire, quickly deciding to lay down she threw herself on the couch and stared upwards.

Fred peeked over the couch questioningly.

"Why?" She muttered. "Why do I always have to run into YOU?" She put her hands on her face and shook her head.

He shrugged and sat on the end of the couch by her feet. "Just lucky I guess."

She snorted into her hands and pressed her palms to her eyes.

"What's up?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Mmhhmm. That's why you're crying is it?" Fred said with a smile.

She sat up. "I am not crying!"

"No, but I got you to sit up." He said kindly. "Now really, what's going on?"

She shook her head. "Harry is being stupid. He's too overprotective."

Fred shrugged. "I would be too."

Alex laughed. "Yes, like you are with Ginny? Oh wait…" Alex smiled cheekily. "You let her live her life."

Fred shook his head. "He's just trying to keep you safe." She glared at him. "Well, hey that's from a brother's point of view ok."

Alex sighed. "I just want…" She looked up into his eyes. "I want to do what I want."

Fred leaned in closer. "You should be able to."

Alex smiled. "Exactly my point." She closed the gap and grabbed Fred's jaw gently with both hands, pulling him closer. He surrendered, deepening the kiss.

Alex fell backwards, Fred on top of her. He smiled, breaking the kiss and leaned back.

"You know, this would look really bad about now."

Alex looked around. "Yea…so?"

He laughed and sat up. "Alex…."

She frowned. "Don't even think about apologizing."

Fred shook his head. "I wasn't, I'm still just…you know…this is kind of awkward."

Alex nodded. "Yea, I know what you mean. But here we are." She looked up at him. "There's no denying the fact you have feelings for me." She smiled.

He laughed. "Well obviously."

"So we just can't tell anybody." Alex said slowly.

"Oh god you're going to be my dirty little secret." Fred said, laughing.

She punched his arm. "Shut up." Alex laughed. "Ok I know that sounds bad, but do you really want to talk to Harry about it?"

Fred frowned. "Not really."

Alex shrugged. "So we just…" Alex leaned up and got closer to him. "Play it by ear?" She nuzzled into his neck and kissed the bottom of his ear lobe.

He shook his head and grinned as he kissed her once more, pushing her back down onto the couch.

"We tell no one?" She asked breathlessly.

Fred shook his head, quickly stealing a kiss before answering, "No one."


	6. Sleep Over

Chapter 6

* * *

Alex smiled as she sat with Summer on the steps of Hogwarts. It was just after dinner. They watched the twilight roll in.

"So how have you been?" Summer asked curiously.

Alex shrugged. "Harry's realized I'm not a little girl anymore and I want to be with someone."

Summer smiled. "Oh really? Who?"

Alex frowned. "I'm not supposed to say. It's sort of our little secret." She smiled, feeling naughty.

Summer giggled. "Oh I see. A secret relationship." She sighed. "I wish I could put up with Draco. He was so sweet to start out, and then over the summer suddenly he's just…not that interesting anymore." Summer laughed. "That sounds bad doesn't it?"

Alex shook her head. "I almost want to say I told you so."

Summer shoved her playfully. "That's not nice."

Alex laughed. "No, not really. But at least you don't have a brother to pick who you date."

Summer chuckled happily. "God forbid he should ever pick Seamus. That would make me laugh."

Alex gasped and widened her eyes. "Ok that was just mean." She smiled. "I have to get going; Hermione promised me a neck rub for getting a good grade in Transfigurations."

Summer laughed. "She's rewarding you now?"

Alex nodded proudly. "I'm a big girl now." She stated happily.

They laughed as they walked back into the Great Hall. Alex hugged her softly.

"I'll see you soon." She said reassuringly.

Summer nodded and smiled as she watched Alex leave the room with a group of Gryffindors. She sighed. Being in Slytherin sucked.

* * *

"You have a lot of tension in your shoulders." Hermione observed as she rubbed at Alex's neck. Hermione, Alex, Ron, Fred and George all sat in the common room together around the fire, relaxing after their first week of school.

"School's a bitch." Alex said happily through closed eyes, enjoying the attention and relaxation.

Fred couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He smiled at every facial expression she made. When Hermione dug too deep, even the slightest wince Alex made Fred noticed it. He shook his head when he realized he had been staring too long. George was trying to talk him into going to Hogsmeade to check on the store.

"Yea, yea sure sounds good." He said, not really understanding what he just agreed to.

"Excellent. We'll make sure their taking care of the place." George said happily. They had been training a few people over the summer to take over the store in their absence. They would check in periodically, because they still owned it.

Ron was setting up the wizard's chess board, hoping Harry would come down. He and Alex still hadn't been talking.

She sighed. "I can leave if you want Harry to come down Ron, I don't mind."

He looked nervously around him, not sure how to answer.

She sat up and stretched as Hermione settled into the far corner of the couch with a book.

"Thanks Hermione. I'll be upstairs." She looked directly at Fred for a moment then smiled. Alex walked up to her room, she could hear Ron get up and make his way to Harry.

She frowned. She didn't want to fight with him like this, but she was her own person. _Is that why you're sneaking around with one of his friends?_ Her conscience asked her.

She stopped. "Stupid conscience." She muttered under her breath. She tried to mentally defend herself. She knew it wasn't a mistake. She sat on her bed. Right?

She shook her head of all thought. She was happy to be with Fred. Sure it sucked having to sneak around, but for some odd, demented reason Alex kind of liked it. She lay down, thinking deeply. This was all happening pretty fast for her. It's only been a week since Alex and Fred had agreed to keep their relationship a secret. She smiled at the thought of Fred. She got a giggly little school girl sensation whenever she thought about him. He's mine, she concluded, and she was going to do everything in her power to make this work. In the pit of her stomach she knew she could trust him, a problem she usually had with guys. Hanging around them all the time, she sort of got the hint on how their dirty little minds worked. She sat up and smoothed out her skirt. Harry was right, it was a little short, but she couldn't help that. It wasn't her fault Madame Malkin wasn't in that day. She had grown at least an inch or two taller since last summer, she needed to hem her skirt, but the day she actually went no one could help her. Some sort of personal holiday. Alex shrugged off her rambling thoughts. She looked out the window and gasped. Fred was smiling through at her. He tapped on the glass.

She smiled and walked over. "Can I help you?" She said with a grin.

He looked pleadingly through the window pane. "It's really cold."

"Aaawww poor baby." She giggled and opened the window wide. He was sitting on his broomstick, the wind blowing around him.

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I would stop by." He said gazing around. "So this is what your dorm looks like."

Alex laughed. "Perhaps." She stepped back. "You know, everyone is down in the common room." She walked backwards until she hit the door. She locked it.

He smiled and slipped through the window. Alex sat down on her bed.

"Won't they miss you?" She asked as he sat down next to her, grabbing her hand.

He shook his head. "Harry and Ron are into Wizard's Chess and Hermione is reading. And George…I think he left to go check on the shop. I wasn't really listening to him." He laughed.

Fred smiled and put his chin on Alex's shoulder, looking deep into her eyes. "You know, I don't get it."

Alex cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"Why do I feel this way with you?"

Alex blushed and looked around the room. She shrugged.

He held her chin with his hand. "I feel so comfortable with you."

Alex smiled. "I feel it too." Fred bent over her and kissed her deeply. Leaning her back onto the bed they barely heard the knock on the door.

"Alex? Alex what are you doing in there?" Hermione called through the door. She could hear Ginny was with her.

"Shit." Alex said, Fred still hovering over her. "Here, get in."

Alex stood up and brought the hangings around the bed, covering it completely. Alex stripped quickly and got into her pajamas. She faked a yawn and went to the door.

"Oh, sorry guys, I didn't realize I locked it. Must have been an accident." Alex stretched and walked back to her bed, sneaking into it. Fred looked her up and down wondering how women could possibly change that bloody fast. She tried not to laugh as he plucked at her shirt playfully.

"I'm really tired, how long have you been down there? I've been asleep since I got up here." Alex said, lying relentlessly.

Hermione got into her own bed. "Oh, well you didn't miss anything, trust me. Harry won a couple of rounds and then Ron one once so they gave up and went to bed."

Alex laughed. "Sounds like tons of fun."

"Yea not really. The twins went to Hogsmeade so they probably wouldn't be back for another couple of hours." Ginny said from her bed.

Fred bit his lip trying not to laugh. She pushed him back onto her pillow and kissed him quickly. He stretched out and smiled at the awkward situation.

Hermione got up again. "Alex? Why is this window open? It's freezing outside!" Hermione shut it, and then locked it.

Alex put a hand to her head. This was not going very well.

"Well, good night." Hermione called from the other side of the room.

Alex smiled, "Yea, goodnight."

"Good night to both of you." Ginny called.

Alex muttered under her breath. She hoped it sounded like a goodnight of some sort.

Fred grinned up at her as she sat over him trying to think of how to get him out of there. She shrugged.

'You're stuck' she mouthed to him.

Fred grabbed her around the middle and kissed her passionately. 'Yay' he mouthed back.

She pulled the covers over them and sank into his embrace, facing him, not being able to keep her lips away from his.

"This is too good to be true." She whispered.

"Alex, stop talking to yourself. Jeez." Ginny murmured sleepily.

Fred tried not to laugh as he kissed Alex's forehead.

Alex snuggled deeper into his embrace and quickly found herself asleep.


	7. That's Just Weird

Chapter 7

* * *

Fred was still holding onto her tightly the next morning when Alex slowly began to awake. She smiled as she watched his chest rise and fall steadily, clearly still asleep.

She wiggled a little, trying to stretch. She saw sunlight peeking through a tiny crack in the curtain hangings.

"Rise and shine!" She heard Hermione shout. Before Alex could protest Hermione ripped the curtains to let light shine in on Alex.

"Oh…wow…I um…this was definitely not what I expected." Hermione gasped with wide eyes. "This is…wow. ALEX!"

Fred rubbed his eyes and looked up. "Oh crap."

Hermione placed her hands angrily on her hips.

Alex smiled sheepishly, trying to explain herself. "At least I'm not naked."

Fred started chuckling.

"This is NOT funny mister!" Hermione looked around. "You're lucky I'm the only one here!"

Alex sat up. "Please Hermione, you can't say anything!"

"NOT say anything?" Hermione looked incredulously around. "Are you SERIOUS?"

Fred sat up. "Well, you know, in her defense, at least we aren't naked."

Alex shoved him playfully.

Hermione sighed. "Ok, so this is wrong beyond belief." She walked off to the other side of the room, locking the door just in case.

Fred got out of bed and stretched. Alex sat cross legged on the bed thinking. "You know," she began.

"I get it, you aren't naked!" Hermione snapped.

"No, not that." Alex said shaking her head. "I was going to guilt trip you, but you just ruined it."

Hermione rubbed her forehead furiously. "Wrong, wrong OH so wrong." She muttered.

"Hermione please? Just…please don't say anything. You know that's why Harry and I are fighting in the first place." Alex looked down at her feet. "He would never accept this." She looked over to Fred. He lay across the bed, putting his head on her knee.

Hermione crinkled her nose. "This is just really wrong." She sighed. "But I won't say anything."

Alex sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Hermione paced the room. "Ok so can you leave now? This is just a little bit MORE than awkward."

Fred smiled and sat up. Kissing Alex quickly he went to the window and grabbed his broom that was hidden next to Alex's bed.

Alex waved as he jumped out of the window and back to his own dorm.

"Fred? Seriously?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Alex shrugged. "He gets me."

Hermione shook her head. "That takes a lot I'm sure."

Alex got up and put on her clothes. She realized it was the weekend and smiled brighter. "Oh good, no classes!"

Hermione sat on her bed. "That image will be burned in my brain."

Alex smiled teasingly. "Now what if we HAD been naked?"

Hermione grimaced. "Oh god. No. Bad image. So wrong."

Alex laughed as she walked out of the door, Hermione following behind.

Alex looked over her shoulder. "Remember, not a word."

"You know me. Lips sealed." Hermione ran a finger over her mouth as they walked into the common room. George was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Hermione greeted happily.

He waved. "Hi." He sat up a little straighter. "Hey maybe you guys can help me, you're girls."

Alex looked down at herself and then Hermione. "Yea, last time I checked."

He smiled. "No I mean, Fred's been acting really strange lately. The past week his head has been completely elsewhere."

Alex bit her lip and nodded. "Mmmhmmm."

"Well, do you guys know if he's been seeing anyone lately? He won't say."

Hermione nearly gagged on her own spit. "Um, well, maybe he wants it to be a secret."

She shrugged, trying to look innocent.

Alex shook her head. "We don't know George, but if we find out anything we'll let you know."

George smiled. "Thanks guys." He got up and started for the portal. "You want to join me for breakfast." He said suavely.

Hermione laughed. "Sure, why not."

Fred came down the stairs and into the common room.

George smiled. "I see you finally got in." He winked at him. "Seeing that girl again?"

Fred played innocent. "No idea what you're on about." He smiled at Alex.

"You guys heading down for breakfast?" He asked, rubbing his stomach.

They all nodded.

"Well then, let's go." Fred smiled, squeezing Alex's hand where no one could see, then let it go quickly. She blushed and followed him out the portrait hole.

She bit her lip. This was going to be a lot harder to hide now.

* * *

Harry sat at the breakfast table solemnly. Looking across at Ron, he frowned.

"Why do women have to be so incredibly frustrating?" He asked.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. They're women?"

Harry's frown deepened as he saw Alex, Hermione, Fred and George coming towards them.

Ron raised his eyebrows a little. "You have to talk to her sometime, mate."

Alex sat down next to Ron, across from Harry. She smiled. "Harry." She said simply.

He sighed. "Alex I'm sorry."

She stopped in the middle of her grabbing for a biscuit. "About?"

He rolled his eyes. "Everything, I just don't want to fight anymore."

"Are you going to stop being so dense and overbearing?" She asked, pulling her arm back.

Harry shrugged quickly.

"Harry?" She persisted.

"Yes," He sighed. "But I can't promise anything."

"Harry!" Alex crossed her arms and placed them on the table, leaning in towards him. "You just don't get it do you? You don't control me."

"Who does? You?" Harry laughed. "You can't keep yourself together. If I left you'd be a complete mess!"

Alex's eyes widened. "That's not true Harry and you know it."

"Is it?" Harry scooted back from the table and stood up. Alex followed.

"Is it me Harry? Or are you just afraid to let me go?"

Harry made his way into a small foyer where Alex pulled him aside into the shadows.

He stubbornly refused to look her in the eyes.

"Harry, you're afraid that if I start dating I'll leave you." Alex said, drawing a rational conclusion.

Harry mumbled. "That's not true, I just-"

"Just what Harry?" Alex sighed. "I understand I'm all you have. You're all I have. But I want you to be happy." Alex frowned when he didn't respond. "You'll understand that one day."

She walked off, leaving Harry alone, thinking deeply about his motives. He sighed. He didn't want to fight with her, but he didn't want her to end up dating some loser guy. He had to protect her. He looked around to see if anyone was there. He walked back to the table and sat down in a huff.

"So how did it go?" Ron asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"She stormed off, as usual." Harry said, downcast. He grabbed a chicken wing. "I just don't want her to end up with some loser, that's all."

Fred stiffened. "But you do want her to be happy right?"

Harry nodded, continuing to fill his plate. "Yea, but I have to at least approve of the guy."

"You don't even know if there is a guy." Ron pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "Yea that's true. But she has been acting kind of shady lately."

Hermione laughed. "That's because she's avoiding you."

Harry looked over at her and frowned. She wiped the smile off her face and shrugged. "It's true." She murmured.

Fred sighed heavily. "No friends was a rule too right?" Harry looked up at him and nodded.

"She told me about it." Fred said, a little nervously.

Harry nodded. "Yea that would just be weird. I mean, what if she dated you Fred-"

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice, spewing it everywhere.

Coughing wildly she tried to steady herself.

Harry looked over at her, "Are you ok?" He asked with wide eyes.

She nodded. "Yea, sorry." She coughed again. "I think there was a bug in my juice."

Harry patted her on the back a little then shook his head. "Anyways, like I said, wouldn't that be weird?"

He looked over at Fred. His face was pale. He nodded. "Yea, that would be weird."


	8. Hormones A Flyin'

Chapter 8

* * *

Alex waited on his bed for another 20 minutes. She didn't want to go back into her room, so she just sat under the invisibility cloak and looked around.

George came in first. She smacked her head and silently groaned. Fred came in next. She slipped a piece of paper from under the cloak and put it on his pillow to let him know she was there.

He shut the door and walked around the room. George sat on his bed and lay down; the two of them weren't talking. They almost seemed upset. Fred took off his shirt and Alex forgot what she was doing there.

He walked over to his bed and noticed the piece of paper.

DON'T SIT ON ME.

He smiled and looked on his bed; Alex bounced a little to show him where she was. He laughed and sat down, drawing the curtains around him.

She pulled the cloak off almost immediately after the hangings were drawn. She pulled him close to her and kissed him wildly. He smiled, trying not to groan. She was nearly on top of him.

"So why do you think Harry is like that with her?" George said, breaking the silence. "It just seems weird that he's so overbearing."

Fred peeled his lips away from Alex. She protested. Fred cleared his throat.

"I don't know, I mean, we're protective of Ginny."

George shifted his weight and brought out a Quidditch magazine, sprawled out on his bed.

"Yea but, I don't care if she were to date Harry. He should judge a person by personality, not status."

"Mmmmhmmm." He managed to get out as Alex's lips pressed to his.

"I just don't get him sometimes." George flipped through his magazine, not really interested in it. "He hasn't been right since last year, you know, defeating the dark lord and what not."

"Yea." Fred gasped as Alex nibbled at his ear, kissing his neck slowly.

"I wonder if he just needs to cry." He said sympathetically.

Alex stopped and hung her head. She did not want to be talking about Harry right now. Fred groaned, wanting to feel her touch him more. "What if he did? Would you let him cry on you George?" He said teasingly.

He laughed. "I think him and Alex need to just sit down and talk about it. Speaking of which, have you noticed her lately? She's changed a lot too."

Fred was about to kiss Alex again but stopped. "What do you mean?"

He could hear George shrug. "I don't know, she seems more mature this year. She's kinda hot."

Fred bit his bottom lip hard as Alex stripped off her shirt. "mmhhmmm." He groaned in a small voice. "That she is."

"Ah, see you have noticed! I'm glad I'm not the only one. She has really hot friends too." George was rifling through his trunk again, not really looking for anything in particular. Fred was dying. George just needed to leave.

Alex pressed herself up against Fred and kissed his chest leading a trail up to his chin.

"You know that um…that one friend she has?" George was beating around the bush.

"Which one?" Fred said, managing a straight tone.

"Summer."

Alex stopped trying to unbuckle Fred's belt. 'Summer!?' she mouthed to Fred. He shrugged.

"The one in Slytherin?" Fred asked in a small voice.

George sounded sheepish. "Yea, she's….well…I think she's really pretty."

Alex bit her lip trying not to laugh. It was too cute. George had a crush on SUMMER!?

Fred lifted her chin back up to eye level and kissed her again.

George shifted around on his bed some more.

'Tell him-to go-talk to her.' Alex mouthed slowly so Fred would understand. He looked confused.

She sighed. 'In-the-library.'

He nodded. "You know, Alex is probably there with her in the library…why don't you go talk to her?"

Alex nodded as she kissed up Fred's chest again, rewarding him greatly, begging George would leave.

George sat up. "Really? Alex is there too?"

Fred looked down at her as she stripped off the belt. "Uh-huh."

She grinned up at him. George slid off his bed.

"Well, then you get some sleep. I'm gonna go try and snag me a lady friend." He said happily.

Fred's pants were sliding downwards. "Uh-huh." He replied in a small voice.

Fred peeked out of the curtains once he heard the door shut. He looked back at Alex and smiled.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked with wide eyes.

She shrugged. "I can't help myself." She smiled wide. "I just…I have so many strong feelings for you, I just can't stop."

Fred grabbed her and pulled her close, making her giggle.

Leaning her backward onto the bed he smiled down at her seriously. "I know exactly what you mean." He kissed her passionately, drawing the covers around them.

* * *

George hummed as he walked towards the library. It was still pretty early so he walked casually, trying not to look too eager.

He made it to the library and stopped when he saw it was only Summer there, towards the back with her homework out in front of her.

He looked for Alex but saw no sign of her.

George took a deep breath and walked over to her.

She saw him coming and smiled. "Hi." She said simply.

He looked around. "Hi, um, I'm George. Did I just miss Alex or something? I was told she would be here." He sat down across from her.

Summer shook her head, confused. "No, I haven't really seen Alex this week. Why would she be here?"

George shrugged. "I have no idea."

Summer bit her lip awkwardly and looked at the boy in front of her. "So, you're Ron's older brother right?"

He nodded. "Fred and I sort of…stopped…going to school so we decided to come back and finish."

Summer nodded. "Ah, ok so YOU'RE one of the Weasely twins. That makes sense now." She chuckled, her blonde hair floating in front of her face.

He puffed his chest out and dawned a cheesy grin. "So you've heard of me." He said in a deep voice.

She laughed and nodded. "You could say that."

He leaned in. "Good things?"

Summer nodded. "All very good things. Alex speaks highly of both of you."

George wiped a fake tear. "Awww what a little brat. Remind me to pummel her later."

Summer smiled. "Noted."

George looked around. "Would you like to meet here again tomorrow night, I mean, not as a date or anything, but you know…." George looked around trying to distract his eyes from looking at Summer. He couldn't help it. She was like eye candy.

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like some company, yes, that sounds nice."

George returned her smile and stood up. "Well then, we shall continue this tomorrow night." He stuck out his hand.

Summer laughed and shook it with hers. "It was nice to meet you George." She said softly.

"Pleasure is definitely all mine." He said, grinning ear to ear.


	9. Who is She Anyways?

Chapter 9

* * *

George walked back to the dorm happily. Stopping in the common room he noticed Harry.

"What's up Harry?" He asked, noticing the face Harry was holding.

He shrugged. "I don't know what to do about Alex."

George frowned. "Do you think it's your job to decide things for her?"

Harry looked up and into the fireplace. "I'm not really trying to decide FOR her, I'm just trying to help."

George sat down on the edge of the couch. "I don't know a lot about girls Harry. I know I have a little sister, but she's pretty self sufficient. She can hold her own; she grew up with all of us you know." He tried to smile. "Maybe you should let her make her own mistakes."

Harry sighed. "Yea, it's just really hard."

George nodded. "That it is."

Harry stopped and suddenly started to smell the air. "Is that apple?" He asked curiously.

George sniffed his coat. "Yea…I think it is. Summer must be wearing some kind of lotion."

"Summer?" Harry asked surprised. "Astin?"

George nodded. "I asked her to study with me." He said happily.

Harry put a hand on his forehead. "That's just weird." He said laughing.

George shrugged. "Why?"

Harry looked around. "Well, I don't know, she's in Slytherin for one."

George smiled. "She's special. I like her."

Harry shook his head. "Whatever mate, if you want to deal with Draco then by all means."

George laughed loudly. "What is he going to do? Sneer in my general direction?" He shook his head. "I'm going to bed. Later Harry."

Harry waved as George walked up to the dorm. He stopped at the door. He heard giggling. He shook his head. Was he imagining things? He heard it again. Smiling he cracked the door.

"Fred? Are you nakey?" He said teasingly.

Alex hid under the covers quickly as Fred drew the curtains back around the bed. They had gone askew for a while.

George walked in to Fred peeking out of his curtain hangings, red in the face.

"Can I help you?" Fred asked, trying to keep a straight face.

George stopped and crossed his arms. "I can't believe you, it hasn't even been the first month of school."

He tried to peer behind Fred to see who he was with.

Fred smiled knowingly. "Nah-uh, mate. You won't find her."

Alex had already put on her clothes and slipped under the invisibility cloak, kissing Fred on the cheek she slipped out the back of the hangings and slowly tip toed towards George.

George hung his head. "So unfair."

"So creepy." Fred replied.

George laughed. "Alright fine I'm going to bed."

Alex slipped out of the door just before George shut it. Sighing in relief she leaned against the door.

Fred looked around the room, he was positive she made it. He smiled to himself as he leaned back, head on his pillow.

"Hey what's this?" George said, coming to the edge of Fred's bed.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked, not moving.

"Oh HO, its underwear." George said laughing madly. "Trophy panties." He said holding them up. They were black with pink embroidery on the front…there was not a lot of back to it.

"Stringy." George said with a smile, playing with the thong in his hand.

Fred sat up and looked out of the hangings. "Ok that's just wrong." He said trying to grab them. "Hey, no! Stop!"

George dangled them in front of him. "Fredrick got some booty. Fredrick got some booty." He chanted.

Fred wrapped the sheet around him as he stood up and grabbed the piece of cloth from his brother's hand. He wasn't smiling. "She's not like that man, she's a good girl."

"Who just did the naughty." George said with a laugh.

Fred cut him off with a glare. "Don't talk about her like that."

George shrugged. "I don't even know who she is." He said defensively.

Fred got back in his bed, hiding the underwear in his trunk. "And that's perfectly ok with me." He stated frustratingly.

George sighed. "You can't even tell your own twin brother?"

Fred leaned back onto his pillow once more and frowned. "I don't know mate. I really don't know."

* * *

Alex slowly made her way to the girls' dorm. She stopped on the stairs and looked down at the common room. Harry was still sitting on the couch, Hermione was talking with him.

"Well you know, she has feelings too." Hermione was saying.

Harry nodded. "Yea, but what if she ends up with some guy who turns out to be a loser?" He said, genuinely worried.

Hermione inwardly smiled. "I don't think your giving her enough credit. She makes some pretty good decisions on her own. Just give her a chance."

Alex sighed and decided she had better get to the room before Hermione did. Tip toeing up the stairs, she made it just in time to change into her pajamas and get into bed.

Hermione walked into the room and jumped at the sight of her.

"Alex?" She questioned. "How did you get here?"

Alex grinned. "Magic."

Hermione shook her head and shut the door. "No really."

Alex held up the invisibility cloak. "I borrowed it." She said sheepishly.

"To visit Fred?" She asked, almost in disgust.

Alex nodded. "We had some unfinished business to attend to."

Hermione nodded, not understanding what Alex meant.

Alex was grateful. She didn't really want to share what just happened with anyone. She smiled to herself and remembered every detail.

Hermione stared at her. "Oh lord, you're thinking dirty again aren't you?"

Alex nodded.

Hermione shuddered. "Ugh. Gross."

"Come on, you don't have a secret fantasy about someone?" Alex asked, laying on her pillow comfortably.

A flash of blonde hair and blue eyes went through Hermione's mind instantly. "NO!" She said a little too quickly.

Alex propped herself up on her elbow, facing Hermione's bed.

"mmmhmmm. Sure Hermione." She smiled knowingly.

Hermione fiddled with a strand of her hair. "I don't want to talk about it."

Alex shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Ginny walked in and smiled at the two girls. "Hello." She said brightly. "I was just talking to Harry. He's really torn up about you two fighting, Alex."

Alex sighed. "Yea well, that's his fault."

Ginny shrugged. "Well, hopefully you'll work it out."

Alex nodded. "Yea, maybe." She swallowed a lump in her throat. Sleeping with Fred probably wouldn't help that happen any quicker. She groaned. Her hole was quickly becoming larger than it should, but how could she tell her brother she's dating Fred? Worse…intimately involved….

* * *

The next morning Alex got dressed quickly and went to find Summer. She had to talk to her. She was sitting next to Draco, talking to him. Alex held back a little when she realized they seemed to be having an important conversation. It ended shortly with Summer getting up angrily and waving him off.

She spotted Alex and quickly came over to her. "We should talk." She said a little sadly.

Alex nodded. "I need a Summer fix."

Summer wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulder as they walked off towards the stairs.

They sat on the second to bottom row, stretching out their legs before them. Summer started.

"So, I just broke up with Draco." She said slowly.

Alex gasped. "Really? Why?"

She shrugged daintily. "I just couldn't take the egotism anymore. Not to mention he hates my best friend." She said with a smile.

Alex nodded. "Yea that did seem to be a problem."

She laughed. "I think it's for the better."

Alex agreed. "Most definitely."

Summer looked to her friend. "What's up with you now a days?"

Alex sighed. "Oh you have no idea." She looked to Summer and bit her lip.

"Just tell me." Summer said smiling. "Tell me everything."


	10. Love Note

Chapter 10

* * *

Alex sighed heavily. "It's a lot." She warned.

Summer waved her off, leaning back.

"I've been dating Fred for the past month." Alex bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Summer's eyes widened as she gasped. "What?" She stopped. "Wait, that much time has already gone by?"

Alex nodded.

Summer frowned. "Wow…hadn't noticed that."

Alex looked around and put a finger to her mouth. "You can't say anything about it. Harry doesn't know."

Summer pressed her lips together. "You hide it well." She said, surprised.

Alex shrugged. "I don't want to have to hide it at all. I really like him."

Summer leaned into her. "Yea, well...I think you should talk to Harry about it."

Alex shook her head. "There's no way in hell."

Nodding, Summer thought about Alex's situation. "You know, um…I have a little confession too."

Alex smiled. "Secret relationship?"

Summer blushed. "No, not really. I do have a crush though."

Alex's face instantly brightened. "Who?"

"You'll laugh." Summer said teasingly.

Alex smiled and waved her hands to make her go on.

"George."

Alex laughed. "Ok, that's irony at its finest."

Summer joined in. "Yea, so it's a little awkward. But he's just so fricken cute!"

Alex nodded. "Yea, I agree. I mean, he is identical to my boyfriend." She snickered.

She stopped laughing and realized the situation. "Oh wow, we're dating identical twins." She smiled and busted in laughter.

Summer giggled madly and put her hands on her knees. It was just too funny.

Hermione was passing by when she noticed the two girls laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" She asked, stopping in front of them.

The two sobered instantly.

"Nothing." They both said with a straight face.

Hermione smirked. "Yea, ok." She rolled her eyes. "You two are crazy."

Summer pressed her lips together. "I broke up with Draco." She said casually.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

Summer's face changed, but only Hermione noticed. She frowned up at her and just stared. Hermione scooted back awkwardly.

Alex shrugged. "You don't need him anyways."

Summer stopped staring Hermione down and smiled to Alex. "Yea, boys like that just never get anywhere. I hope whoever he ends up with gets hit in the face."

Hermione's eyes were still wide as she quickly walked up the stairs.

Alex looked after her. "Well that was weird."

Summer fumed. "Yup. Weird and extremely awkward."

Alex looked at Summer. "You know. You and George would be cute together."

Summer couldn't help but laugh. "Way to change the subject."

Alex chuckled lightly. "It's what I do."

* * *

George walked into the common room just as Hermione walked in, plopping down onto the couch. She hadn't noticed him. She put her face in her hands and began mumbling to herself.

"Ahem." George coughed lightly.

She jumped. "Oh god, George! You frightened me."

George laughed. "I frightened you?"

Hermione scowled. "You know what I meant."

He sat down next to her and leaned back. "I have a question for you. I found this on the floor in front my door this morning." He held up a note. "It's for a girl. I think it's from Fred. It probably fell out of his bag or something."

Hermione grabbed it and looked it over. "Hmmm, well it sorta looks like Fred's handwriting."

George shrugged. "It was just laying there, so I'm positive it's for whoever Fred's been seeing."

Hermione bit her lip and tried to look away.

"You know who it is don't you?" George said with a smile.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

He laughed. "Well, fine I'll keep out of his business, but give this to whoever she is." George got up as Hermione held the note tightly in her hands. She nodded.

"I could do that."

George smiled and walked off. As he rounded the corner he paused behind the wall, waiting for her to leave.

Like he could see it coming, Hermione stood up, note in hand, and went through the portrait hole. George snickered silently to himself as he carefully followed Hermione to finally see who this girl was.

* * *

Alex was still sitting on the steps when Hermione came up behind her. Summer had gone, and Alex enjoyed her relaxing time alone.

Hermione sat down next to her. "Hey, George found this; he thinks it's from Fred, to you."

Alex smiled brightly as she took the note.

George stood at the top of the stairs staring in disbelief.

ALEX?

Alex pulled the note apart and read it carefully.

_To my love. Meet me on the Third Floor this evening at midnight. The dead end, it's private, no one will know. I have a surprise for you. I love you._

Alex furrowed her eyebrows a little. "He's never said that before." She whispered. She hugged the note and began to breathe a little off key.

Hermione smiled. "That sounds romantic."

Alex smiled and leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm so excited." She jumped up and walked off to find Summer again.

Hermione smiled and walked back up the stairs. She hadn't noticed George until he was pulling her to the side in a frenzy.

"ALEX?" He gasped, wide eyed.

Hermione was shocked. "You followed me?"

"It's ALEX?" He repeated.

She sighed. "Alright just calm down."

"But…but they…Oh gross I touched her underwear." He grimaced and began wiping his hands on his pants frantically.

"Wait, how did you-"Hermione stopped herself. "Never mind, I really don't want to know this."

George frowned. "This isn't good."

Hermione sarcastically smiled. "You THINK?"

George leaned back against the wall. "Oh man. This is…I never saw that one coming."

Hermione nodded. "And neither does Harry, so we'll just keep it that way ok?" She said, making him understand.

George nodded. "I won't say anything. It's just weird. Ugh. They better not do it on my bed."

Hermione laughed. "They aren't even-"She stopped and looked at George. "Are they?"

He put up his hands in front of him with wide eyes. "I know nothing." He said quickly.

Hermione groaned. "Gross."

"Yea well, you didn't walk in on it." George wiped his face with his hand as if he were trying to wipe away the image.

Hermione shuddered. "Ok that was way too much information."

George shrugged. "So that's who the note was for then?"

Hermione nodded. "It was sweet."

George laughed. "Fred? Sweet?"

Hermione shrugged. "You'd be surprised on what guys are capable of. You know, a lot of people turn out to be different than they appear to others." She was getting a little defensive.

George looked at her curiously. "Are you even talking about Fred anymore?"

Hermione's eyes widened again as she realized she hadn't been. "I have to go." She said frantically, walking off in a hurry.

George stared after her. Girls were just weird.


	11. My Best Friend

Chapter 11

* * *

Summer sat in the library thinking about what she had talked about with Alex. Sure George was cute and all, but was she really ready to move on after Draco? A fuming picture illuminated in her mind. Her answer was most definitely YES. She was ready. Ready for someone to actually treat her right. Someone she could actually trust and depend on….

"OH MY GOD!" Alex said as she rushed over. "I know we just had our little heart to heart but look at this!" She was animated beyond all reason. Alex's face was full of color and happiness.

"See that's what I want." Summer said with a smile after reading Alex's love note.

Alex cocked her head to the side, thoroughly confused. "Huh?"

Summer laughed. "Someone sweet. Someone to write me little love notes like that. Someone who CARES." She sighed.

Alex nodded slowly. "What should I wear?"

Summer nudged her playfully. "You're so insensitive."

Alex laughed. "You know I heard every single word." Alex sat down in the chair next to her best friend and rested her head on her fist. "I'm just excited."

Summer smiled. "Yea I know. Draco is just…well…ugh; I can't even talk about it." Summer rubbed her head with her knuckles. "It's just very irritating."

Alex frowned and bit her lip.

"Well, whatever is wrong with you I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "But I had to tell you." Alex beamed her very brightest smile.

Sumer looked around the Library deep in thought. A few second year girls were in the corner giggling over a large book. She nudged Alex and pointed to them.

"Love potions." Alex grinned. "I remember studying those. Ah to be so young and naïve."

Summer chuckled. "That's just cute." She said watching the girls blush and whisper to one another. She thought back to when she had met Alex. Instantly friends. Summer transferred to Hogwarts last year. She was in potions; Summer remembered it like it was yesterday….

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Summer sat in the last row, huddling over a piece of paper, deeply concentrating on every single stroke she put on her sketch book. She was drawing, and her quill was finally cooperating with her. _

_"Hey, what's that?" Alex asked casually. Summer hadn't noticed her coming towards her. Alex was curious to see someone so concentrated on what she thought had been homework. All she wanted was to know if someone actually understood the lesson they had been supposedly learning about._

_Summer looked up bashfully. "Oh this, it's nothing." She quickly tried to hide it, almost looking scared about it._

_Alex smiled. "Is that a penguin!?" She sat down next to Summer happily and made herself at home. _

_Summer pressed her lips together, feeling very anti social. She nodded. She thought of the worst. This girl was probably going to yell at her for drawing in class. She probably should have been paying attention._

_"Oh I LOVE penguins! And that is really good. Man I wish I could draw like that." She moved Summer's hand away and stared at the picture. "It's so cute."_

_Summer smiled. "Oh, uh…thanks."_

_Alex looked over to the girl and smiled. "I'm Alex." She held out her hand._

_Summer stared at it in surprise._

_Alex leaned in. "This is the part where you take it and tell me your name." She whispered._

_Summer bit her lip and smiled. "Summer. My name is Summer."_

_End Flash Back_

* * *

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Alex demanded.

Summer snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "What?"

"I SAAAIIIDDD when are you meeting George here so I can leave so it won't be so friggen awkward?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Summer laughed. "Oh, not until later." She looked at the wall clock. "It's only three."

Alex nodded slowly. "What were you thinking about anyways?"

Summer grinned. "Petey."

Alex cracked up laughing. "Oh my GOD I haven't thought about Petey in forever!"

After Summer had awkwardly introduced herself, Alex claimed the picture had to be named 'Petey' then went on to give him an elaborate background of where he came from and how he lived his little penguin life. Summer was so intrigued with Alex's imagination she had to keep talking to her. The potion they were supposed to make was forgotten completely.

Alex smiled. "Wasn't he from Antarctica but none of the penguins liked him because he had a lisp?"

Summer nodded. "Something like that."

Alex sighed. "Good times."

They sat there for a moment thinking back to last year.

"So much has happened in one year." Summer thought wistfully.

Alex chuckled. "Yea and now look at us. We're still crazy."

Summer shifted her a sideways glance. "Well, you at least."

Alex stood up happily. "It's all a product of the mind." She cocked her head to the side. "And I just rock like that."

Summer laughed as Alex walked off, waving to her as she turned the corner.

Alex bumped into something solid as she left the Library.

She fell against the wall. "Damn it." She muttered. "I really need to look at what I'm walking into!"

Seamus stared at her in shock. "Oh, sorry Alex."

"No, it was my fault. I'm a natural disaster in living flesh." She groaned.

He smiled. "Well, you're a gorgeous disaster, that's for sure."

She blushed. "Right. Well, I'll see you later."

He grinned. "I sure hope so. Bye."

He walked on into the library as Alex silently damned herself. She had to stop being such a clutz.

"I walk into everything." She mumbled.

Alex hadn't made it three feet before she noticed Hermione walking towards her.

"Ok I see you and I'm not going to bump into you!" Alex said loudly as Hermione got closer.

"What?" She asked, confused.

Alex shook her head. "Nothing."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You're so weird."

Alex nodded. "Yea, so I've been told."

Hermione continued to shake her head as she turned the corner into the Library.

Alex grinned to herself. Everyone was a little bit crazy inside, she decided. _Everyone._

* * *

Fred lounged on his bed, bored out of his mind. He wanted to see Alex, but hadn't had the chance. If she wasn't with Harry, she was with someone else. He frowned. Maybe he should have friends too. He shrugged it off and stared up at the canopy top. The door opened and he looked over to see George. 

"You are in some kind of trouble." He said slowly.

Fred sat up. "What?" He looked around. "I didn't do it I swear!"

George shook his head and smiled. "I can't believe you mate."

Fred was really confused now. "What in bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Alex?" George said with a lopsided grin. "Really?"

Fred groaned and leaned back onto his bed, hands covering his face.

George chuckled. "I can't blame you, but this is really awkward now."

"You have no idea." Fred mumbled through his hands.

"You should have told me. It would have been a lot easier." George made his way to his own bed and sat down.

Fred looked at him in disbelief. "Easier? How will this be easier? Soon everyone BUT Harry will know, then when he finds out it'll be even WORSE."

"You're afraid of a kid?" George chuckled. "We've known Harry for several years now, correct?"

Fred nodded. "And?"

"When have we not been able to take him?"

Fred shook his head. "That's the problem George. I don't want to take him. I want him to be ok with it."

George frowned. "Then I suppose you really do have a problem."

Fred through his pillow into his brother's face.

George laughed, blocking the pillow. Fred watched as it bounced to the ground.

"No worries my brother. I have a plan." George said with a sneaky grin.

Fred sighed. "This better be a damn good plan."

George nodded, smiling widely. "It is."


	12. A Brother's Point of View

Chapter 12

* * *

George walked down the hall, almost panicking slightly, trying to find Alex. He had just talked to Fred, but in the middle of the conversation he realized she still had the note! Wondering what possessed him enough to write that stupid thing, he forgot he had went into way too much detail with it.

Finally spotting her he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark corner.

"George?" She asked curiously.

"Well it's a good thing you can bloody tell us apart." He said with wide eyes.

Confused she cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

He shook his head. "I need that note."

"You know?" She asked her green eyes widening in fright more than surprise.

"I won't tell anybody, but I just need that note back." George looked sheepishly down at Alex who suddenly realized the note was a fraud.

"YOU wrote it to find out who I was didn't you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

George looked around, trying to avoid her eyes.

"You know, it was quite good." She said with a smile. "But it would have been nice if you had just looked at the Marauder's map instead."

George smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Alex shook her head and pulled the note from her pocket. She handed it back to him. "So you won't be telling anyone?"

He shook his head and began to walk away, turning he smiled again. "Oh and by the way, next time you leave your undies in Fred's bed do us a favor and leave them somewhere _I _can't find them."

Alex blushed furiously as she watched him walk away. Saddening a little she had almost hoped for a meeting with Fred tonight. She wondered when they would be able to get some more alone time. She shook her head as she saw Harry coming her way. She tried to wipe off the grim face she must have been wearing. He looked at her curiously as he came to stand in front of her.

"What's wrong? You look sad." He asked, looking around.

Alex shook her head. "Nothing, nothing…so what do you want?"

Harry frowned. "I can't say hi to you?"

Alex sighed. "Sorry, just a bit jumpy. What are you doing?"

Harry shook his head, running a hand through his hair he looked at her. "You know, I'm really sorry about the other day."

Alex nodded. "Me too."

"It's just weird, if you started dating someone here-"He stopped, trying to find the words. "I basically know everyone and I just don't want I mean I just-"

"I know you want the best for me Harry." She said with a smile. "I want the same for you."

"Yea but there's so much outside of Hogwarts, I don't want you to settle for here, I mean we've known everyone here for years now but what happens after Hogwarts? I don't want you to be stuck." He said quickly, letting it all pour out of him.

Alex finally understood. "I see." She said as simply as she could. "So no one here is good enough for me? I have to wait and explore elsewhere? Isn't that why we're teenagers Harry, so we can experiment?" Alex shifted her weight to one foot, placing her hands on her hips. She was trying her hardest not to start another fight.

Harry shook his head. "It's awkward for me to see you with someone I know."

"So I'll date a Slytherin." Alex shot back at him; her cool was slipping steadily away.

"Way to be mature Alex." He grimaced. "What I meant was-"

"Harry, I don't even think you know what you mean. It's my choice, it's my decision."

_So why do you still feel the need to hide Fred?_

Alex's eyes widened at the little thought that floated through her head.

Harry hadn't noticed, he was shuffling his feet, trying to find a way to make his sister understand.

"This is really important to you?" Alex finally asked.

Harry nodded. "I just want you to wait, so you have bigger options."

Alex rolled her eyes. "What if I want to be stuck Harry? What if I just want things that you may never understand?"

Harry shook his head and sighed. "I can't talk to you when you're like this." He started walking away.

Alex groaned, thoroughly frustrated. "FINE."

Harry stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I won't date anybody until after Hogwarts. Will that shut you up?" Alex mumbled, barely audible. _At least in front of you. _Stupid, nagging conscience, she thought bitterly.

Harry smiled a little. "I just want what's best for you." He turned and walked away, heading down the hall.

Alex shook her head softly. "What if what's best for me is right here?" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Summer walked down the staircase just in time to see George at the bottom. She ran down to meet him.

"Hey." She said breathlessly, stopping next to him.

He smiled. "Hi. How are you?"

Summer smiled. "Good, I'm glad to have a studying partner." She silently damned herself for being such a nerd.

George laughed. "I'm not so good at studying, but I'm glad I have the company."

Summer blushed. "Well good. I have to get going, I'm afraid I'll be late for class."

George smiled back. "I can't wait."

Summer jumped on the balls of her feet, smiling brightly. "Good. Then I'll see you later."

George grinned as she walked away. She looked over her shoulder and George could have fell over in awe. She was beautiful with her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder like that. Completely happy, he bounced down the hallway. He saw Harry and stopped him.

"Glorious day isn't it?" He said happily.

Harry looked at him strangely. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect. You talk to Alex?"

Harry nodded. "She promised she wouldn't date until after Hogwarts. It's my only request. I just want her to keep her options open you know?"

George's face fell. "Why?"

Harry shook his head with a smile. "You know how many people find their 'true love' in school? Only to have it blow up in their faces? She just needs time. You know Alex, she's just a girl. She should spread her wings a little. Not settle for the guy in school. You know?"

George went a little pale. What would Fred say? He was really starting to fall for her….

He nodded slowly. "Well I'll see you later." George said in a faraway voice. He left Harry standing there, confused, as George headed for Transfigurations, hoping Fred was already there.

* * *

Alex rested her chin on her book in front of her, watching McGonagall write on the board. It was all she could do to stay awake. She glanced to her left and saw Fred and George whispering to

each other two tables over. She was sitting next to Ron, who was in the middle of her and Harry for once. Usually they stuck her in the middle to copy off her notes. Today, only Harry was actually paying attention.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry and Alex shrugged.

"I haven't seen her all day actually." Harry muttered.

Fred caught her eye and she looked away quickly, blushing, knowing he was still looking at her. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her head. She glanced over again and smiled. She was caught off guard as she saw the look on his face. He wasn't mad, per say, but she could tell something wasn't right.

"Alex?" Professor McGonagall called.

Alex looked up quickly. "Hmm?"

"Would you mind?" She said, holding a piece of chalk.

"Mind what?" She asked, confused.

The class laughed.

"Would you mind paying attention? Now who can draw the chart on the board? Someone who knows where we are, perhaps?"

Alex blushed furiously as she felt Harry and Ron stare at her. She looked over as Neville awkwardly raised his hand and stood up to go to the front of the class.

Usually her head was level and she knew how to pay attention, today was different. There was so much on her mind, all she wanted to do was crawl into Fred's arms and fade away.

She looked over at Harry. He was scribbling down notes like no tomorrow. Ron, however, was staring at her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

Alex nodded. "I'm just not all here today."

Ron nodded. "Well, we have Potions next; you won't get away with that for long."

Alex smiled and rubbed at her temples with her fingertips. "I don't feel so well, I think I'll go to Madame Pomphrey first."

Ron nodded and went back to copying off of Harry's paper. She looked over to Fred again. He was talking to George again. Hopefully he would take her lead and see her leaving for the Hospital Wing after class. She bore through the class, thinking of a good excuse to leave Harry behind. Finally the bell rang.

As they walked out of the class she could feel Fred behind her, almost too close for comfort.

"I'll see you later, I don't feel well. Tell Snape I'm in the Hospital wing." She said to Harry, quickly taking off before he could question her.

She rounded the corner and stopped, pressing her back against the wall. Alex felt a bad vibe run up her spine as she peeked around the wall to make sure the group was gone. She didn't see Fred. Eyes downcast she turned around and began walking down the hall.

Suddenly an arm grabbed her and gently pushed her back against the wall, hiding them from view. She looked up at Fred as he grabbed her hands in his. "We need to talk." He whispered.


	13. Stupid Boys

Chapter 13

* * *

Harry looked behind him as George sidled up next to him.

"Hello Harry." He said with a big smile.

"You know, I haven't seen Fred very much in the past month." Harry said, eyeing George suspiciously.

"Oh well, you know he's really dedicated to the shop. Making sure it's still running smoothly and all." George tried to stay calm and keep Harry's attention off going after Alex.

"Maybe I should go with her." Harry said, almost to himself.

"Oh no, Alex will be fine, she can find the hospital wing on her own." George said, waving it off. "Look um, I have to ask you something. You know Summer? What kind of flower does she like?"

"Uh, I don't really-"

"Better yet! What's her favorite color?" George had to keep going; it was a distraction after all.

"Um-"

"Flavor? Food? Smell? Anything at all?" George looked behind him.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know! I don't know her that well you'd have to ask Alex." He slowed his walking down so everyone could walk ahead. "I'm going to make sure Alex is alright, I'll ask her while I'm up there." Harry added, a little frustrated.

George balked. "Wait!"

Harry turned around.

George fumbled with his shirt a little. "Um, never mind…just um…you know." George waved at him awkwardly.

Harry shook his head, confused and walked off after his sister. Everyone in this bloody school was just weird, he concluded.

* * *

Alex pulled him into an empty room and sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"George told me you talked to Harry." Fred shuffled his feet a little, looking at the floor.

"And?"

He looked up. "You told him that you weren't-"

Alex stopped him. "Yea, but we can still-"

Fred shook his head, causing her to stop.

"What?" She asked.

"What Harry said was right." Fred mumbled, looking at the floor still.

Alex laughed, "What? Are you serious? Of course he isn't. What did George tell you?"

Fred shrugged. "Everything. How Harry asked you to wait so you can have bigger options. So you aren't stuck. He's right. You deserve more than a school fling. You have potential to do great things, and I wouldn't be helping you so…."

Alex stared at him with wide eyes. "Fred you can't possibly be serious. You think what he said worked on me? Of course I wouldn't want to wait; I want to be with you." She walked up to him and gently put her hand under his chin, forcing him to look down at her. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Fred sighed and looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't want to hide you anymore, I don't want this to be a problem but it will be, especially after what you and Harry talked about today. It'll be better that way." There was pain in his eyes. Alex backed away, completely flabbergasted.

"So that's how it is then? You're just going to give up as soon as someone whispers in your ear. I thought you had more faith in us than that." Alex fumed. Her body tingled with rejection. She felt as if he had just ripped her heart out.

"Alex-"Fred looked at her sadly. "It really will be for the better. Now you won't be fighting with Harry and-"

"That's what you keep telling yourself? It'll be better because Harry and I won't be fighting?" Alex shook her head. "You know what the problem with that is?"

Fred couldn't say anything; he stared at her mournfully, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"I won't have you. That's the problem with that." Alex said as a tear escaped. She had held it back for so long but couldn't anymore. She was so sick with hurt she quickly walked past Fred in a hurry and out the door.

Furiously she headed for the Gryffindor Common room, grief stricken, tears falling wildly. She gasped for air as her crying became heavier. She stopped herself and backed against a wall. Sliding down until she sat on the floor, she put her head on her knees and cried as hard as she could.

* * *

"No Mr. Potter she hasn't been here." Madame Pomphrey said looking at him.

Confused he walked out of the Hospital wing and headed for the Common room. Why would she fake being sick? He smiled ruefully; it _was_ potions she was skipping. He shook his head as he rounded the corner. He stopped suddenly when he saw Alex sitting against a wall crying her heart out. Awkwardly he walked over to her and sat down, putting an arm over her shoulder.

"Um, are you ok?" He asked.

"NO I'm not bloody ok." She wailed.

"Can I help?" He pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She leaned her head to the side and looked daggers at him. "How could you help? It's your fault." She shook her head and stood up. Alex didn't even look back as she whispered the password to the portrait and walked into the common room.

Harry stared after her long after she had gone. He was so confused it hurt.

* * *

Alex walked past a group of third year girls, accidently pushing one out of the way.

"Hey!" She screeched.

Alex turned around and glared. "Sod off."

The girl crossed her arms as Alex turned to walk away. She shook her head and went back to whispering to her friends.

Alex dragged her feet up to her room. Collapsing on her bed, she hadn't noticed Ginny sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Alex?" She asked, seeing the tears streaking down Alex's face.

Alex pulled her pillow over her head and mumbled incoherently.

"It doesn't look like you're alright." Ginny answered, understanding the mumbling.

Alex peeked out of the pillow and sadly looked at her friend. "I don't know what to do."

Ginny put the book down and swung her legs over the bed. "It's Harry isn't it? Still being a prat is he?"

Alex nodded. "Yes and no."

Ginny leaned forward. "If you need me to sock him, I'll do it." She said with a smile.

Alex sat up and sighed, wiping off the tears. Ginny handed her a tissue, Alex took it gratefully and blew her nose.

"Now. What's going on?"

* * *

Fred walked into the Great Hall to see Lunch had already started. He tried to wipe off the look on his face as he sat down next to George.

"How was Potions?" He asked more glumly than he thought.

"What's with you?" George asked, casually looking behind his shoulder to see Summer. He smiled and looked back at Fred.

Fred looked around the table. Only Ron was there. "Where's Harry?"

"Why can't you answer one question when it's asked?" George asked, frustrated.

Fred smiled. "Sorry. I just had a little run in with trouble."

"Is that why you're looking for Harry?" Ron asked, butting into the conversation.

George looked at him. "He didn't-"

Fred cut him off. "No."

Ron was thoroughly confused now. "I don't get it."

"You never will." The twins chorused together.

Ron shook his head. "Fine. I'll leave." He got up and walked away.

Fred leaned in. "I broke it off with Alex."

George's eyes went wide. "What in bloody hell were you thinking when you did that?"

Fred shook his head. "She promised Harry. I can't make her lie for me anymore."

George stood up and nudged Fred's shoulder. "You're not right in the head."

Fred put his forehead in his hands. What was going to happen now?

He didn't want to break it off with her, but he had to. Didn't he? He shook his head as he confused himself further. This was not going well.


	14. So Much For Quiet

Chapter 14

* * *

Hermione slipped around the corner, looking behind her every few seconds. If she had been any more paranoid about this, she would have stayed in her dorm. She bit her lip and squared her shoulders, moving towards her destination. She sighed, relieved, when she saw him standing by the window, moonlight pouring over him.

"Draco." She smiled.

He turned and embraced her as she came into his arms.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long." She said to him as she looked into his eyes. He only smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'd wait forever for you." He replied smoothly.

Hermione blushed. "Did you happen to…um…?"

"Break up with Summer?" He answered before she could open her mouth. "She beat me to it. I was so afraid of hurting her feelings it didn't occur to me that I'd been doing it already by being so distant."

Hermione frowned. She didn't like hearing about Summer. She didn't have anything against her, but knowing that it took so long for Draco to break up with her was a sore spot.

"But now we can-"She stopped, knowing that saying it out loud wouldn't make things any different.

Draco pushed away from her softly. "I'm sorry my sweet, but I do have to keep up appearances. Dating a Gryffindor is just not going to set well with my status."

Hermione crossed her arms. "I'm so sorry I'm blight on your popularity." She said bitterly.

Draco shook his head. "I told you from the very beginning that it would be like this. You know that no matter what, in the shadows is where we have to hide. I love you, Hermione. Did you know that?" He looked up at her surprised face. His was bitterly torn into pain and agonizing love for her. He knew he could never have the one thing we wanted most.

Hermione fought back tears. "I have to go Draco. We'll talk about it later."

Draco grabbed her arm before she could run from him. "I want to be with you."

Hermione broke her defenses and tears began to roll down her cheek. "You've made it painfully clear that it isn't possible. So why are we playing this foolish game?"

Draco let her go. Hermione stared at him angrily. "I'll tell you why Draco, because you CAN'T have me and you aren't the type to be told 'no'." She turned on her heel and stormed off, a ball of emotions colliding together.

Draco hung his head. How could he make this right? He spent his whole life hurting others, following orders, and searching for his purpose. Now he had hurt two people he cared about in the same year, broken conduct and he knew the minute his father heard about this he would never hear the end of it. Of course, there was no way his father COULD hear about it, so that much he didn't have to worry about. He stalked off towards the dungeons, lost in terrible thought. He never even noticed the shadow that crept off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ginny blew out a breath. "This WHOLE time and no one even knew?" She said unbelievingly, trying very hard to keep her voice down.

Alex bit her lip and looked up at Ginny guiltily, "Well actually, just about everyone knows at this point."

Ginny shook her head. "You mean except Harry."

"Especially Harry." Alex moaned.

Ginny grabbed her hand. "Well I approve!" She said, suddenly happy.

Alex smiled through tears. "At least you are. Hermione is disgusted; George doesn't believe it and Summer is so wrapped up in HER drama that I don't really think she knows much about what's going on."

The door opened and Hermione dragged herself in, her face red and splotchy from crying. Ginny and Alex sat up straight and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you alright!" They both asked at the same time.

Hermione looked at Alex. "I just want you to know, that hiding your relationship isn't the answer because it only causes pain and if you follow any advice you should follow mine, tell Harry or break it off."

Alex stared at her for a moment confused. Her words had come out as a jumble of nonsense because Hermione was crying so hard. She had heard, 'break it off', however.

"Hermione, he's already broken it off with me." Alex said solemnly, she bit back more tears.

Hermione burst into an even more pitiful cry and flung herself on her bed and shut the curtains around her.

Alex and Ginny, too surprised for words, just stared at each other.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked gently.

"LEAVE ME ALONE TO DIE!" She moaned tragically.

Alex shook her head. "I knew from the very beginning I was asking too much when all I wanted was a QUIET year at school." She wiped her face dry of tears and went towards the door.

"I'm going to get him back Gin. I don't know how, but I'm going to. First, I'm going to have a little chat with my brother." Alex took a deep breath and walked out the door.

Ginny sat awkwardly on the bed looking at the door and then to Hermione's bed.

"I'll just uh….stay here…I guess." She said to herself as Hermione wailed into her pillow.


	15. Seamus Has a Plan

Chapter 15

* * *

George sat nervously in the library, picking at his quill. When he noticed Summer coming his way he tried to suavely pat down his hair, which revolted and stuck out even more. Summer giggled and sat down across from him.

"You're hair looks fine." She whispered across to him.

His ears turned red and he absently tried to open his potions book as she pulled out a stack of parchment.

"I can't believe Christmas is coming up so fast." She said awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

George nodded. "It's in um…it's…" Why couldn't he think of days all of a sudden?

Summer smiled. "In three weeks. It's December."

Fred looked confused. "Already?"

Summer nodded. "Time flies when drama runs around."

George sighed heavily. "That's for certain. All this nonsense is giving me a headache. I actually look forward to studying these days if it gets me out of everyone else's hair." He looked down at his book and frowned. "I take it back. I'll never look forward to studying."

Summer smiled and nodded. "Why can't we just go back a few years when things were less complicated?" She looked back wistfully as George began to chuckle.

"I forget you were at a different school for a while. This is actually not as bad as the last six years. Harry and Alex have almost been killed several times, THIS drama hardly compares to all that."

Summer smiled thoughtfully. "This is true. Defeating the dark lord does seem to trump secret relationships."

George looked slyly over to Summer. "So uh…speaking of relationships…."

Summer looked up from her work, but didn't speak.

George faltered for words. "So uh…Draco is…."

"Nothing to me." She said firmly, furiously going back to her essay.

George leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

She sighed and looked up at him again. "It's just a touchy subject. I broke up with him and that's that."

"So you're available?" He smiled brightly.

Summer cocked her head to the side and couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe." She said teasingly.

"Oh now it's a maybe? Who else do I have to beat off to win your affections?" George sat up straighter and tried to look gallant.

Summer rested her chin on her hands and looked over to him with twinkling eyes. "Who said you didn't already have my affections?" She said silkily.

George smiled and leaned into her, she lifted her head to meet his and kissed him gently. She leaned back and smiled up into his eyes. She felt her whole body warm as she leaned in to kiss him again, this time more deeply with a passion she'd never felt before.

When they parted George noticed a figure in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Hermione, white-faced and a little confused. She was just standing in front of the table, holding her books to her chest.

"Um. Hi Hermione." George said awkwardly.

"Hi." She said faintly. "Summer, can I talk to you?"

Summer snapped her eyes to Hermione's, taken aback. "Me?"

Hermione nodded. "Please?"

Summer looked over at George. "Um, sure. I'll be right back George."

He nodded and watched the two girls walk away; still basking in the glory of his first kiss with Summer, he smiled to himself and mentally patted himself on the back.

* * *

Alex sat in the common room for an hour still unsure of what she would do. How would she get Fred back? How would she talk to Harry without punching him in the face? So many questions ran through her mind. Suddenly the portrait opened and Seamus walked through. He smiled at her and walked over to where she was sitting by the window.

"Alex, you look nice today." He said happily.

Alex stared at him. "Seamus, I don't look any different than I do any other day."

He shrugged. "I think you get more beautiful every day, to be honest."

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't want to be rude Seamus, but I'm also not in the mood for this right now."

Seamus could hardly contain himself; He bounced on the balls of his feet and brought up a finger, "But wait, what if I can help?" He said, completely pleased with himself.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" She crossed her arms and looked at him curiously.

"Look, don't be trite I know what's going on between you and Fred." He said to her.

Alex took a step back. "How did you-?"

Seamus shrugged. "I pay close attention, that's all."

Alex bit her lip. "Ok, so how do you think you can help me?"

Seamus looked at her seriously. "You could date me."

Alex burst into laughter. "Are you serious?"

Seamus stared at her evenly. "Of course I'm serious. I mean, at least pretend to. I'll talk to Harry first, then pretend to elaborately ask you out while Fred is in the room, in front of Harry, and then Fred will be jealous, and Harry will just have to get over it and-"

"And what do you get out of this?" Alex asked him suspiciously.

Seamus looked around the room quickly. "Well it's not really a secret that I've adored you since the first moment I saw you, but you've made it clear that you're not interested. So I figure this will give me at least a few days of what I want, a few days for you to get what you want, and for the rest of my life I can say, 'yes I did date Alexia Potter, I'm a bad ass.'"

Alex looked at him questioningly. "You're a strange little man."

Seamus nodded. "I know."

"But what if he doesn't go for it?" She asked, sitting herself on the window sill.

"Which one?"

Alex shrugged. "Either?"

"Harry I'll have to just be blunt with. I have it all figured out, I've been practicing my speech to him for years."

Alex shook her head. "Seriously, you're probably the weirdest person I know."

Seamus laughed. "If Fred doesn't get even the tiniest bit angry, then you should really think deeply about your relationship with him, and if it's worth saving."

Alex sucked in a breath. What he said had hit her like ice water. She wanted to defend the words but none would come out. What relationship did they even have? It was all based on lies, secrecy and lust. She looked blankly back at Seamus.

"If he really loves you, he'll fight for you." He said comfortingly. Holding out his hand he asked, "So do we have a fake relationship?"

Alex took his hand. "It's what I'm an expert at apparently."


	16. No Hard Feelings?

Chapter 16

* * *

Hermione walked with Summer out into the corridor, and found a corner where they could talk.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Summer evenly. "I wanted to talk to you about Draco."

Summer nodded.

"I'm the reason you broke up with him," She gushed. "I wanted to tell you and not be so blunt about it, but really how could I? I was sleeping with him, all summer, and knowing that you two broke up and how it ended between him and I, I just didn't feel right about NOT telling you, you know?" Hermione fought back tears as she tried to slow her words and keep calm. "Look I understand if you hate me now, or if you hit me I understand why you'd want to, but just know that he's an ass and I so approve what you have with George and you're so much better off without Draco and I am too." She had been staring at her feet the whole time, knowing if she looked Summer in the eyes, she'd start crying and wouldn't be able to finish. When she looked up, she was startled to find Summer smiling.

"I knew Hermione." She said quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "How-?"

Summer shrugged. "Doesn't matter now, right? I was so angry at first, I didn't want to hate you, and I tried so hard to make myself-" She stopped and sighed. "When I really thought about everything, the big picture, I realize I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself. I should have known better. I wanted to be the one to 'tame the beast' so to speak. He's just too-"

"Dumb?" Hermione finished.

Summer laughed and nodded. "That's a good word for it." She grabbed Hermione's hand. "It took a lot of courage for you to tell me all this, and I want you to know that I respect that, and I don't want any hard feelings between us."

Hermione sighed in relief. "I've been beating myself up all day, if I had known it would be this easy I should have told you at the very beginning. Or you know…not done it at all. That would have saved a long speech."

Summer giggled. "It worked out in the end I suppose. I really like George, I never knew that men could be…caring, and nice."

Hermione smiled. "The Weasley's are a good lot. I just wish it had worked out for me in the end. What wasn't fair was that he told me he loved me, and I believed him. Even when I knew he was with you, and probably telling you the same thing, I thought he meant it with me. It was stupid."

Summer sighed. "I guess we're just two more victims of his. The important thing is, we still have our friendship."

Hermione nodded. "Well, I've taken you away from your date long enough. I'll talk to you later." She gave Summer a hug and walked away. Summer smiled to herself as she walked back to the Library to find George trying very hard to look interested in his Potions book.

"What was that all about?" He asked as she sat down.

She shrugged. "Just girl talk."

George shook his head. "If there is one language I could ever want to learn, it's how to speak girl."

Summer laughed as she opened her own Potions book. "It's complicated, very complicated."

George sighed heavily. "Well in that case-" He leaned over the table and kissed Summer lightly on the lips. "I'll just continue on being confused."

* * *

"Harry, I'd like a word with you." Seamus said seriously, as he strolled up to him.

Harry looked at him, confused. They were standing next to Professor McGonagall's class, waiting to go into Transfigurations. Alex was standing next to Hermione and her eyes widened, was he really going to do this NOW? She thought they had decided to wait a few days! She looked over at Fred, who caught her eye and quickly looked away.

Seamus took Harry by the elbow and led him away from the Gryffindor crowd, but only just enough so he could make absolute sure Fred would be able to hear the conversation.

"Uh, what's up Seamus?" Harry asked, trying to feel less awkward. He didn't usually talk to Seamus about much, unless it was about Quidditch.

"I was talking to Alex yesterday, and I asked her on a date. SHE said that you wouldn't allow it, is that true?" Seamus asked, crossing his arms.

Alex palmed her forehead and moaned, he was REALLY playing this up.

Harry looked startled, "Well-I, um." He faltered.

Seamus didn't let up. "Well I think it's ridiculous that I have to ask your permission. I mean, she's her own person right? It's not like I want to marry her, I just want to take her on a date to Hogsmeade next weekend, you know before the holidays start?"

Harry still floundered for words. Alex couldn't take anymore; she walked over and cleared her throat.

"Well, since we're all over here loudly discussing what I'm allowed and what I'm not allowed to do, I thought I'd come over and see what I could do to put some input on my own life." She smiled as sweetly as she could at Harry, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

Harry looked from her to Seamus. "But you promised?" He said weakly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sorry Seamus, the old man here says I'm not allowed to date until I'm married."

Harry blanched. "Now that's not fair!"

Alex laughed. "THAT'S not fair? You know what! You can take your high and mighty attitude somewhere else and go to bloody hell for all I care!"

"But you said-!"

Alex cut him off. "SOD OFF HARRY! YOU ARE NOT MY BLOODY FATHER! YOU'RE MY BLOODY TWIN BROTHER! IF YOU HAD ANY RESPECT FOR ME YOU'D CUT THE UMBILICAL CORD AND FUCKING LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Seamus, looking startled tried to pat her on the shoulder comfortingly.

She turned angrily to him, "I'D LOVE TO GO TO HOGSMEADE WITH YOU NEXT WEEKEND SEAMUS." She screamed.

Red in the face, with the entire class staring at her, she turned on her heels and pushed her way through the crowd, stopping only at Fred, who she promptly punched in the shoulder, and walked all the way to the end of the corridor and out of site.

Harry stared stupidly after her as Seamus swallowed hard. He held out his hand to Harry.

"So no hard feelings then?" He asked nervously.

Harry turned to look at him, with the same blank face, and just stared.


	17. Cat's out of the Bag

Chapter 17

* * *

"I still can't believe you hit him." Summer said as she shook her head.

"Drop it Summer. He deserved it." Alex snapped into her homework. She had a hand tangled in her hair as she leaned over her parchment, trying to make sure she did it right.

Summer sighed heavily. "By standing there?"

Alex ignored her.

"Look all I'm saying is, you didn't have to physically assault him." She said defensively.

Alex looked up from her paper, "And why do you feel I shouldn't have physically assaulted him?"

Summer shrank under her stare. "He has nice hair?" Alex glared at her. Her eyes widened, "But I hate him!" She said nervously.

Alex glared back into her paper.

Summer threw up her hands and shut her book. "Fine, if you're going to be a sour puss all night, I'll go study elsewhere."

Alex said nothing and went back to her homework. Hurt, Summer walked away. She saw Ron and Hermione on her way out.

"Beware," She said to them as she was passing. "The lion has a huge thorn in the paw."

Ron, not getting it at all, looked at Summer like she was an alien. Hermione shook her head at Ron's look and pulled him into a different corner. Alex stared at her work angrily, not really even knowing what work she was even working on. Giving up she slammed her book shut, and stalked out of the Library.

As she left she ran into Fred, literally. Her books flew as she landed hard on her backside. Sitting on the floor, she put her head in her hand and looked up at him squarely.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." She said bitterly.

Fred held out a hand to help her up, which she ignored. "What are you doing?" He asked her quietly.

"Sitting." She replied curtly.

Fred sighed and leaned into the wall. "You know what I mean Alex. This whole date thing with Seamus. What are you doing?"

Alex rolled onto her feet and looked up at him with a pained expression.

"I no longer take orders from any stupid boy who comes into my path. I'm doing whatever the bloody hell I feel like, and if that means taking a creepy boy who is obsessively in love with me on a date, then I'll damn well have a jolly good fucking time with him." She stomped off still muttering to herself as Fred stared after her in disbelief.

Harry came up behind him. "She is REALLY angry with me." He said blankly.

Fred shook his head. "No mate, she's angry with everybody."

* * *

Draco sat bitterly in his room thinking about Hermione. He shouldn't think about her, had absolutely no right to, yet he kept coming back to their memories. What was so different about her? He slammed his fist into his pillow and thought about how he could make it right. He knew she felt used, and it killed him inside.

"It's the only thing I've ever wanted in life, and I can't have it." He muttered darkly to himself. He got up and paced around the room. A slight tapping sound brought him out of his reverie. It was an owl at his window, his Father's owl.

'Probably writing to tell me off about not holding onto Summer.' He thought to himself.

He unfolded the message and read it carefully. Then he read it again. Crumpling the paper together he put a hand over his mouth and half laughed, and half cried. Running out of the room, he knew exactly what he could do to make everything right.

* * *

The next day, everyone lined up to go to Hogsmeade for the last time before the winter holidays. Alex stood shivering in her coat next to Seamus, wondering how on Earth this was going to work.

"Seamus I don't think this is a good idea anymore." She said as they walked towards the town.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, I kind of just don't want to date anymore. I mean, real and otherwise. Maybe my relationship with Fred really wasn't worth saving. I just…I just don't want to be-"

"Trapped?"

Alex shook her head and smiled. "Around boys."

Seamus nodded. "Well why not give it a go anyways, I mean, we still have a shot."

Alex sighed. "For what? For Fred to come running back into my arms? Then maybe my brother will tell me he's been wrong all along," She gasped and turned to him, dramatically grabbing him by the coat. "And then Unicorns will poop butterflies and we'll have world peace!"

Seamus laughed. "You just never know what might happen."

Alex crossed her arms as they walked on. "I don't know if I want anything to happen. That's the problem."

* * *

Fred sat in the Three Broomsticks with George and Summer, warming up with their butterbeers. Fred heard the bell tinkle and watched Alex and Seamus come through the door. She didn't even look over at him.

George looked at him sadly. "Talk to her." He suggested.

Fred shook his head. "About what?"

Summer smiled. "Well, look she's out on a date, YOU could ask her on one. She's obviously taken on a whole new crazy persona with a 'take no bull' attitude. It's just crazy enough it might work."

"I think she hates me." Fred moaned into his cup.

"We're going home for Christmas, why don't we just make her and Harry come along. We can settle this nonsense once and for all." George said cheerily.

Summer perked up, "That's a great idea!"

Fred shrugged. "I'm not asking. She'll just tell me to go shove it up my bum."

George nodded. "Well yea, probably."

Summer put her head in her hands and her eyes sparkled. "What if you asked her, George, and you just didn't tell her that Fred would be there. You could say he's going to stay here since he's SO heartbroken…then maybe she'll feel bad too!"

George looked at her proudly. "Genius!"

Fred shook his head. "That would never work."

George ruffled Fred's hair. "Well Sour Sue, guess we'll never find out since you're so pessimistic about everything."

Fred waved him off and got up. "I think I'll go back to the castle, I'm just not feeling very cheery right now."

George and Summer waved good bye to him as he walked out.

Seamus grabbed Alex's hand as Fred walked by, he kissed it and noticed Fred's ears turn red as he shoved the door open particularly hard.

Alex pulled her hand back. "Ugh. Please don't." She said, wiping the back of her hand on her jeans.

Seamus looked her in the eye, "Alex I want to date you. I mean, for real. You know, since you sort of disowned your brother and what not."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Seamus, talking to you is like talking to a wall. I don't want to date anyone. I'm flattered by your offer, but really enough is enough." She stood up. "I think I'm going to fake break up with you now Seamus. Thank you for your help. You did at least get Harry off my back. I should have just never been with Fred in the first place." As she turned around she met a very confused look from Harry.

"Fred?" He asked, completely surprised.

Alex's stomach dropped into her feet. Her face whitened as she tried to think of something to say.

"You've been with FRED?" He shouted.

George and Summer looked up across the room as everyone went silent. They watched as Alex quickly ran out of the bar and into the cold, forgetting everything, including her coat.

Harry stared at Seamus. "You knew?"

Seamus shrugged. "I was just hoping she'd give it up like she did to him."

Harry's mouth dropped. He leaped over the table and socked Seamus square in the jaw. George ran quickly across the room to pull him off.

"Harry! Come on, snap out of it!" He was yelling, as he dragged Harry out of the Three Broomsticks.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID TO ME!" He screamed.

George pushed him against the building, not letting go of him. "You need to calm down."

Harry took a deep breath and looked at George angrily. "I'm going to KILL your brother."

George smiled. "Good luck mate, but let me say something first."

Harry shrugged him off and crossed his arms. "Fine."

"Haven't you learned anything from Alex's yelling at you? Leave it alone." George said simply.

"Really? That's all you're going to say to me?" Harry stared at him evenly.

George shook his head. "You're never going to get it Harry, until you let it go."

Harry breathed in heavily as he watched George go back into the Three Broomsticks. He stood there in the cold for a few moments, thinking about what he was going to do.

He nodded his head. "Yea, I'm gonna kill him."


	18. Seamus the Creeper

Chapter 18

* * *

Alex shivered as she walked quickly towards the castle. She saw Fred up ahead, and ran to him.

He turned when he heard her footsteps behind him. "Alex?"

Her face was red, she was shivering from head to toe, and she was completely out of breath from running.

"What are you doing? It's snowing out here!" Fred gasped as he pulled off his jacket and draped it around her.

"H-H-Harry Kn-kn-knows." She shivered.

Fred swore under his breath and put his arm around her and walked her up to the castle.

"It's freezing out here Alex, what were you thinking just taking off without your coat?" He asked softly.

Alex shrugged. "I just wanted to g-get out of there as qu-quickly as p-p-possible."

They walked together in silence the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room. Once there, Fred sat Alex by the fire and wrapped her in a blanket he found on the sofa nearby.

"Now, what happened?" He asked.

Alex sniffled quietly. "He heard me talking to Seamus. I was saying how I should have never been with you, and he was behind me and-" She wiped her face. "And I ran out."

"Why would you say that?" He asked sadly.

Alex shook her head. "Because it never should have happened. The whole thing was stupid. Trying to have a relationship that was all lies and deceit, it was wrong. We were wrong."

Fred sat down on the floor with her next to the fire. "It wasn't wrong, I love you, that has to mean something."

Alex shook her head sleepily. "Harry's going to kill you."

* * *

Hermione sat alone in a large hallway, looking idly out the window. She hadn't gone to Hogsmeade, instead she decided to stay in where it was warm, and pack early to be ready to leave on the train the next morning for home. A throat cleared behind her and she turned to see Draco, standing with a crumpled letter clutched in his fist.

"Draco-"

Draco held up the paper. "You told me I wanted you because I couldn't have you, and you were right. But I told you I loved you and I meant it, and now I can prove it to you."

Hermione looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been disowned!" He shouted happily. "Isn't it wonderful!"

Hermione frowned. "Oh, you've gone completely mental haven't you?" She stood up and began walking away.

Draco grabbed her. "No wait! It's all right here! Someone told my father about us, he's stripping me of my fortune, my title, I can't even come home! I'm virtually penniless, homeless, and completely one hundred percent madly in love with you."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "You've gone mental."

Draco let his arms fall to his side. "I was an ass, and I want to make it up to you."

Hermione crossed her arms. "How?"

Draco smiled. "I can take you on a date!"

Hermione laughed. "With what, you just said you were broke?"

Draco frowned. "Oh right. Well what do poor people usually do?"

Hermione began walking away. "They usually just enjoy each other's company, and enjoy life."

Draco stared after her, "But that doesn't sound fun at all."

Hermione turned around. "Draco, once you snap out of it, and truly understand your situation, then we can talk about us."

Draco watched her turn the corner out of site. He sighed. "Well that didn't go as planned at all."

* * *

Harry walked into the common room and saw Fred sitting on the sofa near the fire, completely downcast.

"So, you and my sister?" Harry asked awkwardly. All his passion for wanting to pummel him went out of his system as he faced Fred.

Fred shrugged. "I wanted to date her, but she said she couldn't because of you, and so we thought maybe if we just dated in secret it would be ok. Then I broke up with her because I didn't want her to betray you, and now she hates me."

Harry sat down and frowned. "All this time I thought I was protecting her."

Fred let out a bitter laugh. "She doesn't need protecting, has she hit YOU yet?"

Harry smiled. "No, but now I understand."

"Harry I love her." Fred said sincerely as he looked up at Harry. "I love her, and I ruined everything."

Harry shook his head. "I think I ruined it. I was so concerned about keeping her safe; I never once thought it would blow up like this. I thought I was doing her a favor."

"I don't think she's ever going to talk to me again." Fred said sadly.

"Me either." Harry agreed.

* * *

Alex lay on her back in her room, her hair dangling off the bed. She sang quietly to herself, something she rarely did, but always enjoyed doing. She heard the door open and saw Ginny come in.

"Was that you?" Ginny asked.

Alex rolled over onto her stomach. "What?"

"Singing?"

Alex shrugged.

"Well it was really pretty, I had no idea you could sing." Ginny sat down on the bed next to her.

"Don't go telling everybody. I may have to kill you." Alex said quietly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Someone has some humor left." She sighed. "So I talked to George. Apparently Harry decked Seamus, Fred can't stop sulking, and here you are singing the blues. What is going on?"

"Harry hit Seamus?" Alex asked wide-eyed as she pulled herself into a seated position. "Why?"

"After you ran out, he made a comment about you and Harry didn't take to kindly to it. In light of the situation, I don't think he was all too happy to begin with."

Alex laid back down again. "Everything is just messed up."

Ginny nodded. "I can see that."

"What am I supposed to do Gin?" Alex moaned into her arm.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Alex just sighed. "I don't want anything. I just want to be alone."

* * *

Seamus nursed his black eye tenderly in the common room, keeping his other eye sharp for any sign of Harry. He cursed himself for ruining everything with his big mouth. He just needed one more day and he could have convinced Alex to be his girlfriend. He was sure of it. The portrait opened and Seamus jumped, but it was only Hermione. She saw him cowering in the corner and stopped.

"Seamus? Are you alright?" She asked softly.

He straightened himself out. "Yes, I'm fine. Harry hit me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What is with all the violence this year?"

Seamus shrugged. "I deserved it. Where have you been?"

Hermione's eyes darted around the room nervously. "Talking with someone, not important."

"Draco?" He asked smoothly.

Hermione sat down in front of him and glared. "How is it, that you know everything? Alex told me you little weasel, that you've been in HER business too."

He sighed. "I just pay attention, that's all. Really. And just so you know, if it hadn't been for me, you two wouldn't have been able to be together. So you should be grateful."

Hermione opened her mouth in shock. "YOU? You wrote to his father!"

Seamus smiled. "I was the one who gave Summer the pictures of you and Draco to begin with. Then I figured if you really liked him, then I'd fix it even more for you."

Hermione was beside herself. "Are you completely mental? What makes you think you have the right to meddle in our affairs? You're a little rat! That's what you are!"

Seamus waved his arms, "Now you calm down, I have a reason for everything!"

"Oh you better start talking or I'll give your other eye a reason to envy the one with a steak on it!"

Seamus swallowed hard. "All I ever wanted, was to get Alex to like me."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Why is it, that every boy in this school is completely off their rocker?"

Seamus frowned. "I saw you and Draco in an alley over the summer, and I knew he had been dating Summer, so I thought if I blackmailed him I could get money so I could take her out on a really nice date sometime. Then when I found out that it hurt you so bad, I felt guilty so instead I wrote his dad so he'd disown him and in return I'd get the money from him. Meanwhile I was helping Alex with Fred because maybe she'd see a different side of me and actually get to know me a little, so when I could really ask her out on a date she'd give me a chance."

Hermione stood up. "You need help." As she walked away Seamus called after her.

"You'd do the same thing if you were me!"

Hermione turned to him angrily. "No I would not you demented little weasel. YOU need to have your head checked!"

Seamus sighed. "I can't do anything right."


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

-Last day of School-

Alex sat alone on the staircase waiting for Professor McGonagall to assemble the school into the Great Hall for her speech to the Graduating 7th years. She thought of her years here at Hogwarts, the death and mayhem of it all. She smiled and remembered the good times, and conveniently pushed everything else to the back of her mind. After Christmas break had ended Alex had gone about her business, and submerged all her energy into her schoolwork. She still hadn't talked to either Harry, or Fred. Keeping civil in their presence, but never saying more than a few curt words. She had passed all her exams, like she knew she would, and she was even offered an internship at the Ministry of Magic for the containment of dangerous creatures' wing.

Hermione came up behind her and sat down on a step above. "Still brooding?" She asked with a smile.

"I just don't want to leave. This is the only home I've ever known. I don't know where I'll go after this."

Hermione smiled. "You can always stay with me at my parents' house for a while, until we figure out what to do."

Alex tilted her head. "Well I have money, I'd only stay until I could move in elsewhere."

Hermione shoved her playfully. "Good, I've already written to my mum and dad anyways saying you'd be staying for at least the summer."

Alex laughed. "Well then at least I know where I'm going."

Hermione looked at her friend seriously for a moment. "Alex do you really want to just go off on your own?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. I don't know where I'll go, maybe London, maybe even America. I don't know."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh you better not! If you go to America I'd go insane!"

Alex laughed. "You wouldn't miss me, don't lie."

"I would too!" Hermione scooted down to sit directly next to Alex. "Everyone would."

Alex shrugged. "I plan on taking all my half of the inheritance out, open my own vault, and get a job. Then I can go from there. Just disappear into life for a while."

"You'll still write at least?" Hermione pouted.

Alex put an arm around her friend. "I wouldn't dream of neglecting to write Hermione. I know you'd track me down and skin me alive if I didn't."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly." She sighed. "But really, you don't HAVE to disappear."

Alex nodded. "I do Hermione. I just can't be around everyone anymore."

Hermione frowned. "You can't hide from them."

Alex sighed angrily and stood up. "Yes I can, and I plan to."

Hermione got up to follow as Alex began walking into the Great Hall.

"Alex, you need to make peace with them. Just get some closure at least!"

"Hermione, please. I've dealt with this all year long. It's been a black hole in my existence and I just can't stand it anymore. I'm going away, I don't know where, and I plan to be alone until I DO decide to make peace with it."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I won't say anymore, I still want you to write me."

Alex smiled. "Good. You'd be the only one I could talk to. Summer is so furious with me for not talking to Fred or Harry so I can't really talk to her, and now that Ginny is dating Harry, she's on me to make amends as well."

Hermione shrugged. "If you'd just-" Alex glared at her. Taking the hint Hermione zipped her lips and pointed out the window. "Look, what a beautiful day!"

As she walked away Alex crossed her arms and leaned against a wall.

This was the plan, she reminded herself. Just disappear.

* * *

As Fred walked out of the castle for the last time, he sought out Alex with his eyes. He made his way through the crowd and grabbed her arm to pull her to the side. It was a warm night out, and everyone was headed for the train to get the good seats.

"Alex can I talk to you?" He pleaded with his eyes.

Alex shrugged.

"I know you're still angry with me, and you have every right to be, but I didn't want to leave without at least seeing you."

Alex sighed. "I don't want to do this Fred."

"I love you Alex. I want to be with you. If this is my last chance to tell you that, I wanted you to know that I meant it every time I ever told you. I shouldn't have hurt you to protect you. I should have-" He sighed. "I don't know what I should've done."

Alex stared up at him, a breeze went through his hair and she refused to smile. She missed him, so deeply.

"You left me so broken inside; I don't know how I can heal from that." She began. "I'm going away Fred, and I don't want to be found. I told you before, we were just stupid. You're not in love with me, you were in love with the idea of loving me. I just-I can't do this Fred." Alex ducked under his arm and walked away without a backwards glance.

"If it was only an idea, it was the best one I ever had." He whispered into the night.

* * *

-Author note-

YES I know it's not a lot, and it leaves off kind of sad and depressing…but WAIT…there's MORE! I'm already in the process of writing book 2, the Sequel to Dirty Little Secret which will take place two years from now, and maybe…just maybe things really will work out in the end :-)


End file.
